Navy Exchange
by Lyn1410G
Summary: 3 Naval Academy cadets are brutally murdered. The team must act before the murderer strikes again. Ziva goes undercover. Can Tony save her or will she become victim number 4? Drama/Crime/Romance TIVA
1. Chapter 1

**Navy Exchange **

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story and no breach of copyright is intended.

Rated T

A/N: This is my first crime fiction. I've tried to make it as realistic and suspenseful as possible and hope that I have had some success. There is a liberal dose of Tony/Ziva running through the story. I promise there are no babies/pregnancies to be found. There's a bit of bad language toward the last chapters and of course some scenes of passion. (Nothing too graphic)

**Prologue**

The Major Crimes Squad of NCIS is currently investigating the brutal murder of 2 Naval Academy students, Midshipmen Kimberly Wyatt and Rosemary Garrett. Both women were found in parkland by passers by - close to the Academy in Annapolis. Both women had been assaulted and strangled. No effort to conceal the bodies was made and the team have not much to go on. Gibbs is increasingly frustrated by the lack of progress on this case and desperate to make a breakthrough.

**Chapter 1.**

The bell chimed as the elevator doors sprung open and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs strode out clutching his morning coffee in one hand. As he passed through the bullpen on his way to his desk he barked "DiNozzo! What have we got?"

The senior field agent paused in the act of taking his Sig Sauer and badge from his desk drawer and replied.

"Got another body, Boss. Midshipman Karen Strickland stationed at the naval Academy, Annapolis. She was found by a couple of students jogging in Jenson Park at approx. 0600. Looks like the same MO as the two we're already working on. Ducky and Palmer are already on their way"

"OK Gear up, McGee, fuel the van. I'll meet you out back in 5 minutes," the lead agent tossed the keys to the junior agent then took the stairs two at a time as he sprinted up to MTAC in search of the agency Director.

*****************************************

Tony watched his boss 'double time' it up the stairs before looking across the bullpen at his partner who sat at the opposite desk. Ziva David was on the phone speaking rapidly in Hebrew to an unknown party, seemingly oblivious to the office around her.

The usually calm and controlled Mossad officer was looking decidedly agitated, her cheeks flushed and her jaw set with anger.

Interest piqued, Tony moved across to glance down at the caller id display on the telephone making no attempt to disguise his eavesdropping.

The conversation became quite heated, ending when Ziva sent the phone crashing down onto its cradle. She took a moment to breathe deeply, her chest heaving with emotion before looking up to meet Tony's enquiring green stare with a glare of her own.

"Lover's tiff, Zee-vah?" he teased as he moved closer to where the Israeli agent sat.

"Shut up, Tony, it does not concern you," Ziva fired back at him as she snatched up her weapons and badge from the desk drawer.

Tony's eyes narrowed, he leaned closer to whisper, "What's up, Ziva? Get out of the wrong bed this morning?"

A calculating sparkle lit Ziva's eyes as she came around the desk and pushed her body seductively close to his.

"We are not all like you, Tony," she pouted in a sultry voice. "I am very selective about where I sleep." She looked him up and down. "And with whom".

Tony's jaw tightened as he absorbed the insult and the teasing glint left his eyes to be replaced by a piercing look.

"So if it wasn't a lover's tiff, Ziva, what was it? Trouble with one of your spy friends, maybe? Or was it Daddy calling you home?"

Ziva blinked.

Tony caught the telltale sign and raised one brow knowing he had hit his mark. Ziva silently cursed herself for the lapse in her usual steely control; she pushed passed him and made her way to the elevator.

"Are you coming DiNozzo or do you wish me to make your excuses to Gibbs?"

*****************************************

Director Jenny Shepard was sitting in the front row of the mini theatrette that was MTAC. On the giant screen that covered most of the wall, she watched as a covert operation unfolded via satellite from Afghanistan.

Ignoring the intelligence analysts who sat staring at computer screens that lined the side wall, Gibbs slid into the vacant seat beside her and watched the operation going down on the big screen.

"Agent Gibbs," Shepard said without taking her eyes from the sight of US marine's intercepting a convoy of trucks.

"Got another body at the Academy. Midshipman Karen Strickland. We're headed out there now" Gibbs took a mouthful of the brew he called coffee.

Jenny turned her head and lowered her voice so that the analysts at the computer screens could not overhear. "Jethro, I received a call from the CO at the academy. Seems our Midshipman was the daughter of Rear Admiral Peter Strickland stationed at the Pentagon. I have notified SecNav and he wants you to use any and every means available to find who is responsible for these murders."

Jenny searched her senior agents face for signs of dissent but as usual he wore an inscrutable mask. It was always difficult to read his mind but she knew him well and could tell that his gut was churning with the news of this latest death.

"That makes three female personnel murdered in six days, Jethro. Two of them were daughters of high-ranking naval officers. All of them stationed at Annapolis. SecNav has given his personal assurance to the families that we will solve this case as quickly as possible."

The Director paused and leaned closer, "I am getting some real heat from above on this one, Jethro. Do we have a motive yet?"

Gibbs took another mouthful of his coffee, stood up and drawled "You'll know when I know, Jen".

***********************************************

Gibbs drove the NCIS truck at his usual break neck speed and managed to shave almost 15 minutes off the trip to Annapolis.

Beside him, Tony kept up a running monologue of the movie he had watched the night before.

"You see this cop, who's an ex MP, is called in to investigate a murder on a US Army base and he has to share jurisdiction with his old CO, played by Sean Connery."

He immediately broke into his best Connery impersonation only faltering when he received a frosty glare from his Boss.

" Ah ….anyway the cop is played by Mark Harmon…." His voice trailed off at the blank look he received from Gibbs.

"C'mon, Boss! **You** know. Tall good looking, silver haired fox! St Elsewhere? Married to Mindy? …." His voice trailed off and he stared at Gibbs with narrowed eyes.

"Could almost be your double, Boss."

"DiNozzo…..give it a rest."

"Giving it a rest, Boss," Tony replied.

McGee rolling with each erratic lane change in the back of the truck wondered why Ziva - seated between Gibbs and DiNozzo - was so quiet. She normally took great pleasure in matching Tony, verbal thrust for verbal thrust but had ridden in silence from DC.

On arrival at Jenson Park, Gibbs and the team identified themselves to the marine who allowed them entry to the taped off area. The park was situated near the main square of the college and the grisly find had attracted quite a crowd of onlookers.

Midshipman Karen Strickland's partially clad body was lying just to the side of the central path that led through the park. A shocked expression was frozen on her pale face and there were clearly visible bruises to her throat.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called as he surveyed the scene before them.

"Laser and sketch, Boss? On it" The senior field agent could always anticipate Gibbs' orders.

"McGee, photos of the area and Ziva, take statements from the couple who found the body" he walked off to speak to Ducky, the ageing Medical Examiner who had just arrived with his young assistant Palmer.

"Jethro, I'm terribly sorry we're late. I'm afraid young Mr. Palmer here needs to learn a few of your famous short-cuts if we are ever to make it to a crime scene before you." The older man complained as he made his way toward the dead woman.

Behind him, Jimmy Palmer opened his mouth to defend himself then decided not to bother. He quickly gathered the ME's bag and hurried after his boss.

Ducky squatted down beside the semi naked young woman in order to make his initial examination. "I'm so terribly sorry, my dear. Who could do this to you and leave you in such an undignified way? Let's get you covered up as quickly as possible shall we? Hmmm?"

He took a liver temperature and estimated the time of death between 2100 - 2300hrs the night before.

"Same MO as the other two victims, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, Jethro, I can't be certain until I get her back home of course but judging from the bruising on the thighs I think that is probably a safe guess," replied the older man. "Mr. Palmer, get the gurney and we'll get this poor young woman away from prying eyes".

Once McGee had finished photographing the victim, Palmer and Ducky began wrapping the body in plastic and transferring it onto the gurney. They placed it in the van for the trip back to the naval yard.

"Can you tell me what time you found the body?" Ziva questioned the young female student who was visibly distressed.

"Yes, Ma'am, it was approx. 0600."

"Officer David please, not Ma'am" Ziva interrupted.

"We jog along this route every morning. That is, me and Josh. I mean Midshipman Andrews Ma'…..I mean Officer David." The young Midshipman wiped her eyes and wrung the tissue in her hand.

"She was just lying there….it was horrible."

Ziva turned to the other witness. "Did you see anyone or anything suspicious … er.." she consulted her notes "Midshipman Andrews?"

"No, Ma'am," Ziva cringed at his continued use of Ma'am.

"No, Officer David ma'am, as Julie said, we use this path every day and have gotten to know the area quite well. Didn't see anything unusual this morning. That is, until we found.." he looked over to where the victim was being gently wrapped and placed on the gurney.

"Well thank you both. If you think of anything else please, call me at NCIS. The number is on the card"

Ziva replaced her notepad in her pocket and wandered over to where Gibbs and Tony stood discussing the scene.

"There are no signs of a struggle, Boss. My guess is that she was killed somewhere else and dumped here just like the other two victims."

"Sure looks that way, DiNozzo," Gibbs looked at Ziva. "What did they give you?" he indicated the pair that Ziva had just interviewed.

"They were jogging at 0600 this morning when they found the body and called it in. They did not see anything or anyone unusual Gibbs."

"Names?"

"Ah.. Midshipmen Joshua Andrews and Julie…" Ziva hurriedly took the notepad from her pocket and flicked through the pages. She looked up shamefaced. "I am sorry, Gibbs. I forgot to record the name of the female student. I will go after them now," Ziva took off in the direction of the two young Midshipmen.

Tony had watched Ziva's discomfort with interest.

'_Well that was a first!_**' **he thought_. _That was the sort of Probie mistake he never expected to see from Ziva. Not after all this time working an investigation.

Gibbs also stared at Ziva's retreating form with narrowed eyes. He turned to Tony and raised an eyebrow receiving one in reply.

*****************************************

On arrival at the Naval Academy, Gibbs and Ziva went straight to the administration building to interview Midshipman Strickland's CO, Admiral Kelvin Peters.

"I don't know what more I can add, Agent Gibbs. Midshipman Strickland was a fine student, well liked by her peers and instructors," the Admiral replied.

"Thank you, Admiral, you've been very helpful."

Gibbs handed him a card and turned to leave the office with Ziva "If you do happen to think of anything?"

"I will certainly call you immediately, Agent Gibbs. These murders have the whole Academy terrorised," the Admiral responded.

The two Agents walked from the administration building toward the NCIS truck to wait for Tony and McGee.

"Something bothering you, Ziva?"

"No. I am fine Gibbs. Why do you ask?"

"Well gee, I don't know…maybe the fact that you were staring out the window the whole time we were interviewing the Admiral, David."

"I was? I am sorry, Gibbs…I have a slight headache. It will not happen again"

Gibbs stared at her thoughtfully for a moment before replying. "I know."

**************************************

Tony and McGee walked down the dormitory corridor leading to the room that Petty Officer Strickland shared and knocked on the door.

"Oh, Probie, this takes me back! Sneaking into the girl's dorm…...""

"Why would you be sneaking into the girl's dorm, Tony? Wait, I don't want to know," McGee said.

"I was sneaking into the girls' dorm, Probie because that's where the girls were! Come on, McGee, you never brought your date home after curfew and had to sneak her back to her room?"

"As a matter of fact, I did not!" McGee said proudly. "I made it a habit to have my date's home at least 15 minutes before their scheduled curfew."

Tony shook his head in disbelief and then realised who he was talking to. "Of course you did, Probie, and that's just sad."

"Why is it sad?" McGee asked.

"Cause I believe you."

After identifying themselves to her room mates and asking a series of questions, they began a thorough search of the room and the personal items belonging to Karen Strickland.

McGee carefully checked the drawers of Strickland's desk and finding nothing of any interest, turned his attention to the young woman's laptop computer. He quickly broke the password that protected the files and set about searching for anything that might provide a clue or motive to the Midshipman's murder.

"I can't find anything here, Tony," he commented to the senior agent. "I've accessed her diary and email and there is nothing out of the ordinary that I can see."

McGee tapped away at the keyboard and located Midshipman Strickland's My Space page. It was full of the usual list of favourite movies, musicians and friends. He clicked onto her photo album and scrolled through the myriad of happy snaps of smiling faces, of friends and fellow students.

He noted one photo in particular of Strickland standing smiling at the camera, her arms around the shoulders of 2 friends as they posed for the shot. It was obviously taken in the Academy gym if the sweats and shorts were anything to go on. The girl's faces glowed with happiness and a shared joke. McGee studied the photo for a few moments thinking that Midshipman Strickland was roughly the same age as his sister.

"I'll take this back to the lab and make a more thorough search, Tony."

Tony was standing at the wardrobe flicking through the row of neatly pressed uniforms.

"Well one thing's for sure, Probie. Strickland wasn't a party girl! Not a single dress to her name." he quipped.

He started to turn away when he noticed the crisp white Judo Gi hanging at the end of the rail.

Tony paused and touched the fabric of the Gi thoughtfully before checking the embroidered badge on the front of the jacket.

"Probie!" he called. "There's nothing more here, let's get back to DC" and he strode from the room with McGee hurrying behind clutching the laptop.

**************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Navy Exchange **

By Lyn1410G

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters mentioned in this story and no breach of copyright is intended.

**A/N: **A big thank you to LB for her assistance with many things....she knows what I mean.

**Chapter 2.**

"Hand me that magnifying glass Mr Palmer if you would" Ducky instructed his young assistant.

"Certainly Doctor." Jimmy scurried off to get the glass from the cabinet that ran the length of the room. "What have you found"?

Ducky examined the left arm of the victim just above the elbow.

"Yes, yes. I believe I have found the puncture wound. Seems our young Midshipman here also received an injection recently. Just like our other two victims." He moved aside slightly ensuring that his young assistant could see the wound.

"See this puncture mark just above the elbow?" Ducky asked as Palmer nodded his head.

"Did you get those blood samples off to Abby for a tox screen, Mr. Palmer?"

"Yes Doctor, she was preparing to run them through the toxicology analyser when I left her lab."

They were just finishing the autopsy when the elevator chimed and Gibbs, Tony and Ziva strode into the room.

"What have you got, Duck?" Gibbs asked

"Well Jethro, as I was just telling Mr. Palmer, it seems our poor Midshipman Strickland here suffered a fate quite similar to our two previous victims. Too similar to be a coincidence." Ducky told him.

"And we all know how you feel about them!" Palmer chirped, smiling and chuckling happily at his little witticism until he noticed the un-amused looks on the faces of the Doctor and the Lead Agent. "Ah…I'll…just go and clean out the supply cabinet." Palmer said.

Ducky shook his head in exasperation as Palmer made a hasty retreat to the other side of the autopsy room. Ducky gently tilted the head of the victim to one side showing the extensive discolouration around the neck.

The agents stepped closer to get a better look.

"There is distinct bruising on her face, specifically around her nose and mouth, indicating that she was attacked from behind and a hand was placed over her mouth, presumably to prevent her from screaming for assistance."

"See the bruising on and around the throat? This indicates a chokehold that would have caused the victim to black out from lack of oxygen. The injection was administered to ensure submission prior to her being assaulted."

"So she was assaulted, Ducky?" Ziva asked. "The same as the other women?"

"Yes, my dear Ziva, I'm afraid so." Ducky replied. "Her inner thighs were badly bruised and there are obvious signs that sexual assault was the objective of this attack. However, despite the bruising and abrasions there appears to have been no penetration and no foreign DNA matter. I've sent a swab to Abby to be sure."

"So." Palmer said as he rejoined them. "Our man is suffering from ADD??"

He looked at the confused faces around him.

"You know, Ascension Deficit Disorder?? He's a few parts shy of an erector set?? Has a less-than-Magic Johnson??"

"I think, Mr. Palmer, that you should be on your way to collect our lunch." Ducky scolded.

"But Doctor, we ate lunch an hour ago!" Palmer pointed out.

"Then we'll eat again, Mr. Palmer – go!!" Ducky growled.

"I do apologise for Mr. Palmer's lack of sensitivity." He said. "But what he was attempting to say was indeed quite correct. It would appear that our killer has erectile dysfunction. His sexual frustration is more than likely a significant motive in these murders."

"And cause of death Duck?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky moved over to the X-ray projector on the far wall.

"See here the 2nd and 3rd vertebrae are displaced and the spinal cord has been severely ruptured. Bruising on the forehead and chin suggest a hold such as this."

Ducky stepped behind Ziva placing one hand on her forehead and the other on her chin. He demonstrated a twisting action that made Tony wince and raise a hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Sufficient force was applied to snap the young woman's neck. Just like our two previous victims. We definitely have a serial killer on our hands, Jethro!"

************************************************************************

"Hi Gibbs!" Abby called as he strode through the door into her lab, an impressively large 'Caff-Pow' in hand.

"Watcha got for me Abbs" he replied peering through narrowed eyes at the plasma screen on the wall.

"Well I've got nothing of much use at the moment 'Oh Great One'. Perfection and forensics can not be rushed." She told him with a smile while gratefully accepting the Caff-Pow.

"I'm still running the DNA sample that Ducky took from our victim number 3. It will be another hour or so before I have the definitive results but I can tell you that I found no evidence of any semen from Ducky's swab." Abby said before taking a huge draught of her favourite Beveridge.

"Just like the other two victims, I found traces of rosin on her hands and feet." Abby paused and tilted her pig-tailed head to the side.

"Could it be possible that our victims were moonlighting as ballet dancers?? That would explain the rosin. Or maybe they were circus high wire performers? That would be so cool!" Her eyes lit up as her fertile imagination kicked up a notch.

"I totally wanted to run away to the circus when I was a kid, Gibbs. I mean, who didn't? Okay – so, maybe you didn't – but every kid I ever knew dreamed of joining the circus!!" She enthused.

Abby's expression turned to one of disappointment as she explained. "Then I found out about my condition."

"Condition Abbs?" Gibbs asked warily.

"It's a little known fact, Gibbs that I suffer from Coulrophobia – that's a legitimate fear of clowns! Clowns scare the crap out of me!! I have never, ever been to McDonalds!!"

Gibbs shook his head in bemusement. "You're not afraid of DiNozzo."

"No, I'm not!!" Abby stated. "Clowns wear funny clothes, have weird hair and paint their faces – whereas Tony wears designer clothes, has cool hair, a gorgeous face and _clowns around_."

"Big difference, Gibbs!! Although……he has got really big feet!"

"Abbs, can we get back to the case?" he asked.

"Oh, of course!! I found two different types of rosin, but it was the same two types of rosin found on both of the other victims. I've been running a comparative analysis since the first murder, to try to identify the brands. That may lead us to where it was purchased and what it was used for." Abby explained.

"How long?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Hard to say but I'm really close, Gibbs." Abby replied. "Oh, I did get a positive 'tox-screen' result for Rohypnol and I'm testing it now to see if the chemical marker in the drug used on Midshipman Strickland matches those used on the other 2 victims."

"Good work Abbs." Gibbs said, turning on his heel and heading for the elevator.

'Wait, Gibbs??" Abby called after him.

"Um…about my Coulrophobia? No-one else has to know, right??"

Gibbs walked back over to the Goth scientist. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear. "Your secret's safe with me Abs." He kissed her gently on the cheek and left the lab.

************************************************************************

Gibbs arrived back in the bull pen a short time later clutching the ever present coffee, to find Tony, Ziva and McGee gathered around the plasma screen where three Naval service records were displayed.

"So, we have three Midshipmen stationed at the Academy, all three assaulted and murdered within the last 6 days. All the bodies were left in a public place and no effort was made to conceal them."

"The murderer wanted them to be found. Why?" asked McGee.

"Maybe he is sending a message McGee?" Ziva theorised. "We know that two of the victim's father's were high ranking Naval officers who both served in Desert Storm. Something to do with that campaign is a distinct possibility."

"You think they may have a secret that's cost them their daughter's lives Ziva?" Tony couldn't resist baiting the Israeli agent.

"It wouldn't be the first time that a father put his daughter's life at risk Tony" Ziva snapped.

"Are you speaking from experience Zee-vah?" Tony replied. He noticed the flare of colour in her cheeks and wondered what it was that had her so 'on edge' and determined that he would find out.

"That still doesn't explain Kimberly Wyatt's involvement." McGee countered.

"Well it is certainly worth cashing out, yes?"

"Checking, it's checking out Ziva" Tony corrected ignoring the look he received for his efforts.

"I agree" said Gibbs. "Ziva, I want the service records for both Rear Admiral Peter Strickland and Admiral John Garrett. Find out if their careers have crossed anywhere."

"On it Gibbs" Ziva spun around so quickly that she charged straight into Gibbs who was still behind her. The cup flew out of his hand and landed on the floor at his feet, coffee dripping down the edges of his shoes and seeping into the carpet now stained by the rich brew.

Tony and McGee gave a collective gasp and jumped backward to avoid the spray.

A deathly silence fell over the group; Tony held his breath and could barely bring himself to watch as Ziva stooped to retrieve the fallen paper cup.

"Gibbs I am sorry. I did not see you there." Ziva was flustered. "I will get you another cup of coffee" Her cheeks reddened and she flapped her hands in a very un-Ziva like manner.

Tony, Gibbs and McGee stared at her for a full 10 seconds in shocked silence. The cool controlled Mossad agent was definitely rattled and by something as innocuous as spilt coffee.

"Ziva." Gibbs snapped. "Just get me another coffee and then get the information on my desk. You have two hours"

********************************************************************

The paper ball flew through the air and landed neatly in the wastepaper bin by McGee's desk. Tim rolled his eyes in exasperation and wondered- not for the first time – at Tony's perfect aim.

'_That's 10 for 10 for Heaven's sake…he isn't even looking or facing in this direction!' _McGee thought with exasperation.

"Well thank you Ensign Peters, you've been very helpful!" Tony hung up the phone and reached for one of his many prepared paper balls, launching the missile this time at Ziva hitting her squarely on the head.

"Yes!" he crowed. "Score one for good old fashioned police work!" the smile on his face was radiant as he stood up and strolled toward Ziva's desk.

Ziva swiped at the paper ball as it deflected off her head. Her reflexes were slower than usual, any other time she would have seen it coming and batted it away. "Tony, please keep your childish games to yourself."

"I've found something that connects all three of our victims Zee-vah!" He teased his partner. "It seems our Midshipmen were all members of the Academy Judo club. I noticed that each of them had a Gi hanging in their cupboards. And you know what Gibbs says about coincidence?"

When Ziva failed to reply or even look at him, he studied her carefully and noted the bluish shadows under her eyes and the distracted look that she had worn all day. Something was really bothering her. Not even his joking around, which usually evoked a grudging smirk at the very least, could cheer her up. Maybe he had gone too far?

"Hey Ziva, are you ok?"

Ziva glanced up from her computer screen at which she had been staring blankly. She opened her mouth to answer him and felt a lump rise in her throat, choking off her voice. Her cheeks flamed with unexpected heat and she quickly averted her eyes. She could take his teasing and corrections of her English all day long because it allowed her to respond with anger but seeing the genuine concern on Tony's face was just too much.

"I am fine Tony. Please just leave me alone." Unconvinced, Tony opened his mouth to push her for more information when she shot out of her chair and stalked passed him on her way to the ladies room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Navy Exchange **

By Lyn1410G

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters mentioned in this story and no breach of copyright is intended.

Rated T

**A/N: Bit of a TIVA scene to start this chapter but it gets back into the investigation soon after. My thanks to those who posted a review!**

**Chapter 3. **

Ziva barged through the door to the ladies room glad to find that there was no one else in the room. With one swift, ninja-like movement she spun about and sent the wastepaper bin hurtling across the floor and crashing into a stall with a well-aimed kick.

'Ziva David you are an idiot!" she rebuked herself. "What is wrong with you?"

Standing at the basin she took a couple of deep steadying breaths, splashing cold water on her face in an effort to regain control. She didn't understand why she had become emotional so easily. Just a few words of concern from Tony who normally took such glee in tormenting her incessantly and she was reduced to taking refuge in the ladies room.

"Why do I let him get under my skin?" she asked her reflection.

The door flew open, snapping back against the wall behind as Tony walked through and turned the latch to lock it. Ziva spun away from the mirror and faced him in the centre of the room.

"Tony what do you think you…"

Tony eyed the waste paper bin lying on its side in the corner, contents strewn across the floor.

"Cut the crap Ziva. Something has been bothering you since you took that call earlier today."

Ziva crossed her arms across her chest in a defiant but defensive gesture and glared at him mutely. He looked her directly in the eye and mindful of exactly what she was capable, decided a more gentle tone might be wise.

"Maybe I can help?"

The other agent was at least 6" taller than Ziva and was standing so close that she had to tip her head back to meet his stare.

Ziva took refuge in anger. "Help me? **You** want to help me Tony? You are the cause of my…" Ziva broke off, instantly regretting that she'd said as much. She found a spot halfway between his eyes and his tie and stared at it stubbornly.

A frown creased Tony's brow at her words and he tilted his head to one side as he considered her response.

"I am the cause of what Ziva? What have I done to upset you? It _was_ your father you were arguing with this morning wasn't it?"

Ziva nodded reluctantly and realised that Tony would be impossible until he felt he knew all there was to know.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"My father called to tell me that I have been selected for a Junior Deputy Directorship at Mossad……it is a great honour at my age to be considered and the chance of a lifetime. I would be mad to pass it over." The words came out in a rush as though she needed to convince herself. "So you see Tony I have an important decision to make and I am afraid this has distracted me a bit today."

Tony felt his stomach muscles contract at the possibility of Ziva accepting the offer and returning to Israel. _'Surely she wouldn't accept. Would she_?'

"That doesn't explain why you were arguing Ziva; I'd have thought this would have been…" Tony raised an eyebrow. "what, good news?"

"I asked my father for a few days to think it over before I give my decision. He became very angry and said that I should be leaping at the chance."

"Jumping Ziva, it's jumping at the chance."

"Do you want to know or not Tony?" she waited for him to nod his assent. "He said that I was risking a great opportunity to do something meaningful and was wasting my time at NCIS where I am only a token member of the team anyway."

Tony felt a stab of resentment toward Eli David. He obviously didn't know his daughter very well if he thought she could ever be a 'token' anything.

"So why the hesitation….you don't want to return to Israel Ziva? I suppose you can't bear to be parted from McGeek?" Tony teased grinning broadly. Not quite understanding why he felt the need to goad her.

"Tony for such an experienced and clever investigator you can be _so_ blind." Tony saw the look flash across her face before she quickly tried to hide it, looking down at the floor.

"Ziva?" Tony put one hand under her chin and tilted her face so that he could look into her eyes. "What did you mean when you said I am the cause….?"

Ziva jerked her head away from his grip.

She really wasn't herself since her father's call this morning. It had bothered her far more than she realised and she was struggling to maintain the usual playful banter, the defence that she employed when around Tony.

"Forget it Tony! It was a slip of the mouth yes?"

"Tongue Ziva. A slip of the tongue." He corrected.

One mention of that part of the anatomy had Ziva's eyes lowering to stare at his mouth.

"Tony…I…"

Tony recognised the look that stole across her face and hesitated. Over the years, Ziva had often taunted him with looks of lusty appreciation but this time, the look of invitation and longing on her face was unmistakable.

"Ziva?"

Unusually vulnerable, Ziva closed the gap between them and placed both hands flat against his chest. Rising up on her toes, she pressed her soft mouth against his in a tentative, exploratory kiss. He tried to remain unresponsive.

'_This can only lead to trouble.'_ Tony reminded himself.

He hesitated for a micro second, all the reasons why he should and shouldn't pull away screaming through his brain like an express train.

But then he was kissing her back hungrily, his hands either side of her face and tangling in her long brown hair and consequences could 'go to hell'.

Ziva strained against him, she just couldn't get close enough. Long months of pent up frustration and need exploded to the fore as she moulded herself against him.

A low moan escaped her lips as Tony grasped her bottom with both hands, lifted her off the ground and held her full length against his body. Without breaking contact, he twisted on the spot and pressed Ziva's back against the tiled wall leaning against her heavily and increasing the exquisite pressure of his pelvis against hers.

Their mouths and bodies were locked together; hands moving feverishly in exploration. She had known it would be like this between them.

Suddenly Tony pulled away and took a step back, chest heaving as he drew deep ragged breaths, fighting for control.

"Tony?" Under her hands, Ziva felt his heart thumping against his chest in an uneven rhythm.

He reached up to disconnect her hands from his shirtfront running an unsteady hand through his hair.

"Ziva…Ziva…No… Stop. We…I can't do this" he protested as she moved to bridge the gap that he had created between them.

Unwilling to make eye contact with her, Tony quickly straightened his shirt and tie.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have allowed this to happen" he spun around, unlatched the door and disappeared out into the hallway passing the surprised faces of three female analysts who waited impatiently at the door.

When Ziva composed herself enough to leave the bathroom and make her way back to the bull pen Tony had returned to his desk and was head down typing furiously. He was obviously determined to avoid looking at his partner.

**************************************************************************************************************

They were all three working steadily and in an unusual silence when Gibbs arrived a short time later.

"Ziva, what did you find out about our Admirals?"

"Nothing of any use Gibbs, I checked every angle possible and could find nothing to link any of the victim's fathers." She risked a quick glance across at Tony. He had been very quiet and was acting as though the earlier episode between them had never happened.

Frustrated, Gibbs turned and walked toward his desk. "Has anyone got anything that we can use?" he shouted at the room.

Tony placed his hands flat on his desk and pushed himself up from his chair.

"I've got something Boss! I noticed that all three of our victims had Judo Gi's in their kits. Placed a call to Annapolis and found they were also all members of the same Academy Judo club. So far- excepting the obvious fact that they were all studying at the Academy - it seems to be our only common link."

"That would explain the rosin found on the hands and feet of each of the victims." Ziva commented, still avoiding looking in his direction. "Rosin is commonly used in martial arts to enhance the grip."

"McGee" Gibbs called. "Check for surveillance tapes in the gymnasium used by the Academy Judo club. I want any footage of training sessions and bouts in the last week."

"You think our killer could have attended the bouts or training sessions, Boss?" McGee asked.

Gibbs exasperated look provided all the answer McGee needed.

"That's why you want me to get the tapes. On it Boss" McGee replied immediately typing away on his keyboard.

"Tony, Ziva. I want background checks on all club members and instructors."

The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he looked upward to see the Director leaning on the rail of the level above. He held her gaze for a few moments, silently communicating before she turned and walked back into MTAC.

************************************************************************

Tony glanced across the room at Ziva for the hundredth time and wondered how she could sit there looking so unaffected. After their little 'encounter' in the ladies room his insides had been churning and he was sure that it must be visible. Well, maybe he had misread the situation after all. Maybe he had read far more into her actions than actually existed.

'_Time to get it together DiNozzo'_ he told himself_. 'Do you want her to see how it affected you?'_

"Boss" McGee called staring intently at the computer screen in front of him. "I managed to pull the tapes from the last week. Most of them are training sessions recorded so that the coaches can play them back as an instructional tool. They're actually a very useful training aid.."

Gibbs pressed his lips together in an impatient line and gave McGee 'the look.'

"Anyway, the Academy has played host to the inter-services Judo finals this past week and I have isolated the bouts where our victim's competed. Running them now" he typed a quick instruction and the image was shown on the large Plasma screen between his and Tony's desks.

"Ooh, maybe you can make me a copy of these, Probie. Nothing I like more than a little girl on girl action." Tony joked as he leered suggestively at the screen.

Gibbs reached up and slapped him sharply on the back of the head.

"No copies, gotcha Boss."

The four watched intently as the combatants circled each other, arms at the ready to throw their opponent should the other let down their guard.

"This is a bout between our first victim Midshipman Kimberly Wyatt and a Midshipman Kellie McNaught Boss." said McGee.

"Looks like Midshipman Wyatt had her work cut out for her yes?" commented Ziva as McNaught stepped neatly toward Wyatt, gripped her by the arms and spinning tossed her over her shoulder and pinned her to the mat.

The four agents continued to watch the bouts scanning for anything that would give them a clue when suddenly Tony cried "Stop it there McSpielberg."

McGee paused the tape as instructed. "Now zoom in on this area right here" Tony drew a small circle on the plasma with his hand. "Check out this guy Boss."

The close-up view showed a man wearing a cleaner's uniform and cap and leaning on his broom as he stood in the aisle that separated the bleachers. He was avidly watching the team members sitting on the nearby bench and making no effort to sweep the floor around him.

"What's the cleaner doing inside the stadium during the bout? Shouldn't he be waiting until after the crowd has left?" Tony looked at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow.

"And why is he so intent on watching the team?" McGee asked.

"I think I noticed him on both of the other tapes too" said Tony.

McGee quickly reeled through the first two fights and sure enough, there he was, acting very strangely and appearing far more interested in the team than on sweeping the floor.

"There's something about that guy that I…." McGee stared intently at the close up image for a moment before quickly turning back to his computer and tapping in an instruction. "Boss, when I looked through Karen Strickland's photo album on her My Space page I noticed a shot taken of her with some friends in the gym. Take a look at the guy in the background".

McGee transferred the image to the plasma and zoomed in on the man standing behind the 3 young women.

"That is the same man McGee and again he is looking to be more interested in the team than in his job." Ziva noted.

"Coincidence Boss?" McGee asked.

"I don't believe in coincidence McGee. Get this tape down to Abby and have her run it…"

"run it through the facial recognition program Boss? On it" McGee quickly ran off toward the elevator.

"Good work Tony" Gibbs offered as he strode back to his desk. Tony preened a little at the compliment and sent a gloating smile Ziva's way.

She chose to ignore it and followed McGee to the elevator and to Abby's lab.

****************************************************************************

The walls of Abby's lab literally vibrated in time with the deep bass rhythm of her favourite sound track. The elevator doors slid open and Gibbs, Tony and Ziva filed into the room. Gibbs continued on to the inner sanctum and straight to the stereo where he flipped a switch to shut off the racket.

"Geez Abbs" he complained. "How can you possibly think with that….that noise?"

"I got a match Gibbs." Abby beamed at the older agent. "Ex-Marine Gunnery Sergeant John Francis Graham." She announced with pride.

Abby punched a new command into the keyboard and immediately the service files came up on the plasma.

"Boss he was in the Special Forces serving in well…. various 'Black Ops' who's files are unfortunately sealed but I suppose we can easily imagine where he's been and what he's been doing." McGee joined in.

"Special Forces?" Tony remarked pursing his lips. "That would certainly explain how he managed to overpower three women trained in martial arts. Would also provide the know how for snapping necks. This guy looks like a regular Rambo Boss."

"That's not all Tony. His ex-wife, Melissa, was murdered three years ago and Maryland Police were never able to solve the crime. Seems that Graham was a suspect but there was insufficient evidence to charge him. Soon after, he had some sort of a breakdown; and was sent to aahh.."

McGee typed another command into the computer to retrieve the files he required.

"Here it is. He was admitted to Bransfield Psychiatric Hospital in Maryland until he was medically discharged 5 weeks ago."

"Uh oh…It says here that Graham was given Benzodiazepine to control his anxiety, panic attacks and insomnia. He is still being prescribed this medication even though he has been discharged from Bransfield." Abby turned to face the agents. "Guys, Rohypnol is a form of Benzodiazepine."

"How was the ex- wife murdered McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Strangled and her neck was broken Boss."

"Access the employee records at Annapolis McGee and get an address for Graham."

McGee tapped away at the keyboard again. "There's no John Graham listed as an employee at the Academy Boss."

"Working under an alias?" Tony suggested.

McGee nodded. "I can pull up the files of all the cleaning staff, maybe we can spot him from his ID photo." he began displaying each photo on the plasma.

"That's him Gibbs" Ziva pointed to the 5th face on the screen.

"The file says his name is Joe Hanson and he lives at 23/654 Greensborough St. Annapolis.

"Let's go" said Gibbs.

************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

**Navy Exchange **

By Lyn1410G

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any characters mentioned in this story and no breach of copyright is intended.

Rated T

**Chapter 4.**

Gibbs and McGee rode together in the blue sedan with Tony and Ziva following closely behind in another car. Tony had his work cut out to keep up with Gibbs as he wove erratically from lane to lane in the late afternoon traffic.

He cast another furtive glance at Ziva sitting quietly in the seat beside him.

'_She looks seriously pissed with me.'_

He knew he had to try to say something to ease the tension before this…thing between them got any worse. "Ziva….about earlier…"

"Tony if you do not mind I would rather we did not speak of it. It was a mistake yes?"

"Well, I think we do need to talk about this Zee-vah. We have to work together and.."

Tony remembered the confusion that had flashed across her face when he had pulled away from her earlier. Why had he pulled back? He couldn't really explain it to himself let alone to Ziva. He only knew that for a few moments it had felt so good, so right to be holding her.

It had scared the Hell out of him.

"I need to try to explain why I …"

"Explain Tony? What exactly do you need to explain to me?" Ziva was angry now and her voice rose as she turned in her seat to glare at him. Inwardly she cursed her lack of control and reminded herself to keep her voice neutral. She had exposed herself far too much already.

Carelessly shrugging one shoulder, she turned away from him to stare out of the car window.

"I kissed you and you kissed me back. Then you walked out. End of story"

Tony chewed on his bottom lip and marvelled at the range of emotions that had gripped his partner today. Ziva was usually so controlled, so…… detached almost, allowing very little of her true self to show through. This promotion thing had really thrown her off balance. He didn't allow himself to consider why the decision was proving such a difficult one.

They travelled the rest of the distance in a stony silence, pulling up a short time later behind Gibbs car and joining the other two Agents outside the address that McGee had provided.

"McGee! Check the address again." Gibbs ordered.

"Ah I already did Boss. It's the right one." He replied.

"There's nothing here but a vacant lot McGee!" Gibbs stared in frustration at the high wire fence that stood between them and the empty block of land.

McGee knew better than to apologise and released a sigh of relief when Gibbs responded.

"Aw Hell, let's call it a night, we'll start fresh in the morning."

***********************************************************

Back at NCIS, Tony exchanged the government car for his mustang and drove to his apartment. He quickly changed into running shorts, shoes and his favourite Ohio State sweatshirt and headed off on his usual evening run along Anacostia Park.

As he ran his thoughts turned to Ziva, he couldn't believe what had happened with her earlier._ 'What the Hell was I thinking?'_

Ziva was his partner, his friend. They put their lives in each others hands every day.

He jogged along the familiar paths, his body soon establishing a comfortable rhythm despite the fact that his mind raced with self reproach.

From the moment they'd met there'd been something…..an overwhelming awareness of each other. They had learned to not let it interfere with their working relationship despite both enjoying the teasing game that they played on a regular basis. Geez, some days it was better than foreplay!

He'd rarely met a woman who could match him at his own game….but Ziva? She was something else.

Tony thought back to the many occasions when Ziva had left him speechless and smiled. The constant sexual innuendo that peppered many of their conversations was a highlight of his working day.

But things had been different since Jeanne. He felt different and Ziva?

She was definitely different.

Lately he'd noticed a change in her attitude toward him. That mischievous light, always present in her eyes when she looked at him, had dimmed.

In fact, there were times when he would look up and catch her looking at him with disappointment in her eyes.

'_But that's because of the lies I had to tell to maintain my cover wasn't it?' _

'_She's still angry with me.'_

But there was no mistaking the look he saw on her face just before she kissed him today. He was sure he hadn't imagined it.

'_Why did she have to change the rules all of a sudden?' _

Tony slowed as he reached the half way mark of his run and negotiated the turn toward home. As he began his return journey he passed a couple of young blondes out for their evening jog, the type of generously endowed young women who would normally have had his full attention. They looked invitingly at Tony as they went by but he didn't notice.

'_Let's face it DiNozzo, you're attracted to Ziva in a huge way and maybe she means more than you've been willing to admit.' _

His reaction this afternoon to her news was an indication of that…if he'd needed one that is.

He recalled the feeling he experienced when Ziva told him that she had been asked to return to Israel. The sudden tightening in his chest had nothing whatsoever to do with the distance he had run.

Tony slowed to a walk and then came to a stop outside his apartment building, hands on hips regaining his breath. He recalled the pain he had suffered when Jeanne had left and wondered why he would ever consider risking all that again. He'd have to have rocks in his head! Better to continue on as they always had, as friends, partners and nothing more.

Deep down a nagging voice would not be silenced. _Is that what you really want Tony?_

_************************************************************************_

Ziva watched Tony drive away in his beloved mustang and wondered for the hundredth time what she had been thinking. Had she been thinking?

After months, _years_ of playing it cool, playing Tony at his own game and thereby maintaining control of their flirtation she had blown it all with one look. She had _known_ he would see the need, how she felt about him and she did nothing to stop it.

'_Be honest Ziva you wanted him to see it. You wanted him to face it.'_

'_Idiot! Now you have made yourself vulnerable.'_

She should have been overjoyed when she received the call from her father telling her of the opportunity that awaited her back in Tel Aviv. She had worked hard over the years and suffered more pain and loss than could be considered her fair share.

Instead she had felt an all encompassing sense of panic, of time running out. Well what did she expect?

That she and Tony could just continue as partners in a purely platonic relationship and he would suddenly realise what they had between them?

She had tried that before and he? He had fallen in love with Jeanne.

Somehow the succession of women that he had over the years did not threaten her. Ziva knew that he did not really feel anything for them outside of fulfilling a need.

But Jeanne? He really had cared for her deeply and Ziva did not think she could stand by and watch Tony fall in love with another woman again.

Maybe she should just take the promotion at Mossad and move on with her life.

"Ziva?" The Director's voice penetrated her thoughts and she realised that she was standing in the middle of the agency car park.

"Is everything alright?"

"Director, I..um yes I am fine. That is…no not really. I could really use some advice." Ziva walked with Jenny to her car and they sat together in the back of the vehicle.

"I have been offered a Junior Deputy Directorship at Mossad. It would mean my leaving NCIS and returning to Tel Aviv."

"Ziva congratulations….that's wonderful news. Isn't it?" the director responded uncertainly when the smile she expected to see on Ziva's face did not eventuate.

"Yes I suppose it is very flattering and I should be 'over the stars' yes? My father certainly is. But I am not sure I am ready to….move on Jenny."

"Are you talking about Tony, Ziva?"

Ziva knew that her friend saw more than she let on and was not surprised by her question.

"Yes." She thought a moment and then asked. "Was it worth it Jenny?"

"Was what worth it Ziva?"

"It is very obvious that you and Gibbs, well that you had strong feelings for each other in Europe yes? And I think it is fair to say that you still care very deeply for him."

Jenny hesitated a moment then nodded slightly.

"You chose your career over your heart Jenny. Have you ever regretted this decision?"

Jenny Shepard took a moment to picture a pair of piercing blue eyes and smiled to herself.

"There's not a day goes passed that I don't wonder what might have been Ziva."

************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

**Navy Exchange **

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any characters mentioned in this story.

Rated T

**Chapter 5**

Sleep was impossible! He'd tossed and turned for half the night, changed his mind and then changed it back again. At 0430 he looked in disgust at the clock on his bedside table and gave up the pretence. He quickly showered and seeing the effects of his sleepless night in the mirror, dressed in one of his best Italian handmade suits and left the apartment.

Tony stepped out of the elevator at 0515 to find Ziva already hard at work at her desk. She glanced up as he approached but quickly averted her eyes when she realised it was Tony and not McGee arriving so early.

'_Oh great…..He was dressed to kill this morning.' _She thought to herself. Tony had impeccable taste in clothing and what he could do to a suit…well; let's just say some days he made it very difficult to concentrate.

He hesitated briefly as he passed Ziva, lost his nerve and stowed his backpack behind his desk.

Agent Julie Meyer – a particularly well endowed agent who worked the night shift – chose that moment to walk down the stairs from MTAC and noticing Tony, sent him a dazzlingly white smile and a "Good morning Tony". Invitation was written in every pore of her being.

A 1,000 megawatt smile lit Tony's handsome face as he stood and returned the greeting.

"Good Morning to you too Agent Meyer." His eyes followed the brunette as she continued on toward the elevator.

Tony was still smiling as he glanced toward Ziva and saw the look of contempt she sent in his direction.

"Ah…Ziva, I want to apologise to you for yesterday…."

"No need to apologise Tony. It was my mistake. I have long suspected that you were incapable of real affection." Ziva regretted the barb instantly but couldn't resist the urge to lash out at him.

The smile was wiped from his face. "What's that supposed to mean, Zee-vah?"

"It means that I now understand why the only time you have ever loved, you were pretending to be someone else."

Ziva felt a stab of guilt as she saw the flash of pain cross his face. She quickly lowered her head and pretended to shuffle some papers on her desk. She could feel a cold green stare burning into her but refused to look up.

'_That was a cheap shot Ziva.'_ She rebuked herself, flinching when Tony slammed his desk drawer shut and sat down to begin working.

************************************************************************

The Bullpen was eerily quiet. The usual 'cat and mouse' game of playful insults and barbs that flew back and forth between Tony and Ziva were missing.

Not a single movie reference or story about a planned evening with a gorgeous co-ed passed Tony's lips as he busied himself tracking down possible leads as to where Graham may be living.

At regular intervals, McGee would pop his head up from behind his computer screen and send enquiring glances between Tony and Ziva. '_What was causing this out of character behaviour between his team mates? They were acting really weird.'_

Gibbs also noted the tension between his two agents with displeasure. He had seen the furtive looks that each of them gave the other when they thought no one was watching. He had a damned good idea what was behind this sudden change in temperature and was not happy.

'_Damn you Dinozzo!' _He silently cursed the younger agent. The current Major Crimes Squad was the best team he had ever assembled and he would be damned if he'd allow the obvious sexual tension between these two to mess things up.

Of course it had always been obvious to anyone with half a brain that these two fancied the hell out of each other. But they had always kept it under control, kept it professional.

'_I suppose it was only a matter of time.' _He thought and wondered what had happened to change the status quo.

Pushing himself away from his desk, he stalked off toward the elevator. "DiNozzo! My office"

Tony looked up startled at the tone. "On your six Boss!"

McGee quickly ducked back behind the computer screen pretending not to notice. '_Poor Tony, the Boss looks seriously p'd off.'_

As Tony walked around his desk and passed Ziva she refused to make eye contact and continued punching at the keys on her computer.

Gibbs held the elevator door until Tony stepped inside and then threw the emergency stop switch to trap the car between floors.

Tony swallowed nervously and chanced a sideways glance at his boss. "Something wrong Boss?"

In his best DI manner, Gibbs stepped close to Tony and stood with his face mere inches away. Tony could feel the warmth of his breath on his cheek and the stare burning a hole into the side of his head and wondered what he had done this time to incur the wrath of his team leader.

"I don't know DiNozzo…you tell me. Is something wrong?" The older man was obviously pissed at something and Tony searched his memory for a reason.

'_Did I miss something at the crime scene?'_ he wondered.

Stabbing a finger back toward the office he spoke very softly. "The air out there is thick enough to cut with a knife. What's going on between you and Ziva, DiNozzo?"

The younger man shifted his head slightly so that he could meet the steely gaze head on. Green eyes burned defiantly into blue and his chin jutted stubbornly forward as he spoke.

"Well hey….why don't you ask Ziva Boss? She's the one acting crazy lately".

Gibbs saw the resentment in his senior field agents' face and realised that this was more serious than he had first assumed. He smiled inwardly at the way the younger man stood up to him all the while meeting his angry stare with an equally intimidating one of his own.

"Tony, don't let this get out of control. Romance between agents can never work."

"And I s'pose you'd know Boss?" A raised hand cuffed the back of his head and he immediately changed tack "You see Ziva got this call yesterday from her father and I think…….."

The change of mood was instantaneous and Gibbs knew that Tony's defences, having initially been caught off guard, were now well and truly erected.

"DiNozzo!" he shouted. "Do what needs to be done and fix this!" Gibbs spun away and punched at the button to restart the elevator.

**************************************************************

"Boss we've searched everywhere for an alternate address for Graham since his discharge from the hospital, there are no bank accounts opened in his name, no cell phone or email account either. He has not applied for a driver's licence renewal. Looks like the only link we have is his job at the Academy."

"Stakeout Boss?" Tony asked eagerly. He just loved stakeouts and the voyeuristic opportunities they provided.

Gibbs looked thoughtfully at his Senior Field Agent before replying "No I think we need to get closer than that Tony. I'm thinking undercover operation."

"Yes!" Tony pumped his fist in the air. "I'm ready Boss. I've been thinking I could join the coaching staff and…." The smile on his face was brilliant.

"Not you Tony, Ziva"

Tony's face dropped. "Ziva? C'mon Boss! Who's the Phys. Ed Major here? Surely I would be the better one for this mission."

"No. I think Ziva will do just fine. Ziva your cover will be as an Israeli Navy exchange student. You will join the Judo club and see if you can get close enough to Graham to get something we can use."

Ziva listened carefully to Gibbs description of the assignment. She could feel Tony literally bristling with resentment behind her but refused to look at him or show in any way that she had noticed. Besides, this would be a good opportunity to prove to herself that she was an asset to the NCIS team. Her father's disparaging comments, made in the heat of an argument, had hit a nerve that still stung. Ziva realised that he was simply lashing out and that he did not truly believe what he had said but still….

She placed a call to the Israeli embassy arranging to have a uniform couriered over to NCIS and quickly followed McGee down to Abby's lab to work on a new identity and background for her cover.

Tony stood in the middle of the bullpen watching the activity around him and waited until the other two agents had left before approaching Gibbs.

"You need something Tony?"

"Boss, do you think this is a good idea?"

"Well I don't know DiNozzo….what do you think?"

The frosty glare he received made him hesitate a moment before continuing.

"Look, Graham is ex Special Forces Boss. He's one seriously dangerous dirt bag. I'm worried that we could be sending Ziva into something that…….."

"DiNozzo, Ziva is probably the best person for the job considering her training."

"Yeah normally she would be Boss but there's something not right about her at the moment. You've seen her. She's all emotional and forgetful and…I just don't think her heads in the right place Boss."

"You sure it's not your head you're worrying about Tony?" the double meaning was not lost on the younger agent.

Tony met Gibbs look with a resentful glare from narrowed green eyes. "Knock it off Gibbs! I'm telling you there's something distracting her."

Gibbs paused, anger and genuine concern were vying for supremacy on the face of his agent.

"You mean, other than you Tony?

***********************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Rated T

**Chapter 6**

McGee and Ziva had been sitting with Abby for several minutes, creating the cover identity that Ziva would use for her imminent assignment. Abby was seated at her computer, keying in the information required for Ziva's false identity papers.

"Okay," Abby said. "We need to give you a name?"

After a moments thought, Ziva stated. "I shall be Segen Mishneh Sarah Ruben."

"Segen Mishneh?" McGee asked.

"That is the equivalent to your Second Lieutenant," Ziva explained.

"Where are you based?" Abby asked.

"I am currently assigned to the Naval Command School located in Haifa and I am participating in a 12 month exchange program with the US Navy."

"And, of course, you are the current Israeli Women's Inter-Service Defence Force Judo Champion, which will explain why you can kick some serious butt," Abby said proudly.

"I'll need to take a photo in your Navy uniform when it arrives – that is, a photo of **you** in your Navy uniform, not me in your Navy uniform - although I've always wondered how I would look in uniform."

"Me too," McGee muttered lecherously causing Ziva and Abby to eye him disapprovingly.

"We…er…that is…you need to organise a tracking device for Ziva and I need to get back to the bullpen," McGee said, happily changing the subject and all but running to the elevator.

Abby quickly provided Ziva with a tracking device cleverly concealed in a Star of David pendant so she could wear it at all times without arousing suspicion. By the time the electronics were in order, the Israeli Navy uniform had arrived from the Embassy and Abby had photographed Ziva in it for her defence force ID and travel documents.

"Oh, Ziva, wait!" Abby called, as Ziva was about to leave for the bullpen. "I have the results from my rosin comparison analysis!"

Ziva returned to stand by Abby's side. "You'll remember that I found traces of two different rosins on the victims' bodies. Once we made the connection that the victims were all members of the Academy Judo Club, it was much easier to identify the rosin," Abby said. "We had the contents of the gym lockers for all three victims sent here. All three had a tin of sports rosin called "Grip It" which is freely available at the base general store."

"So we are back to the sketching board?" Ziva asked. "It is highly probable that everyone at the base who is involved in martial arts, boxing, gymnastics, even weight lifting or baseball has access to this product. No?"

"No. I mean Yes, they would have access to the sports rosin but No, we aren't back to the sketching board," Abby replied. "Actually Ziva, it's back to the drawing board but we're not there either because I have something else. I have identified the source of the second rosin product. It's a German product called "Kein Gleiten" it means…"

"No Slip," Ziva answered.

"Correct, my multilingual friend!" Abby exclaimed. "It's not exported to the US as a sports rosin, so if it is in the country, the owner must have purchased it in Germany and brought it back to the US with them. However, it is exported to the US in a liquid format. Guess what it's used for! Guess!"

Ziva just shrugged and shook her head.

"Why doesn't anyone ever want to guess?" Abby whined. "Okay, I'll tell you. In its liquid form, "No Slip" is combined with a varnish and is primarily used on the floors of basketball courts and gymnasiums by…."

"Janitors and cleaners," Ziva finished.

*********************************

Gibbs let himself into the Director's office unannounced, sat down across the desk from her and waited as she finished a call.

Jenny Shepard replaced the receiver on its cradle and turned her attention to her former partner.

"Something I can help you with Jethro?" she asked one eyebrow raised at his audacity.

"Yes, Director, there is. I have a liaison officer who is behaving like a nervous Probie these last few days. Something tells me Jen that you know something about that."

Jenny paused. "Is that a question or a statement, Agent Gibbs?"

"It's a question, Jenny. I'm sending Ziva in undercover at the Academy tomorrow morning and I need to know that she is up to it."

"Jethro," Shepard paused wondering whether she should protect Ziva's privacy then decided that Gibbs had a right to know. "Ziva has received a very tempting offer of promotion from Mossad that would mean returning to Tel Aviv permanently. I suspect that she is finding the decision more difficult than she would have expected it to be."

"That would explain the tension between her and Tony," commented Gibbs thoughtfully.

"They do remind me of another couple that I remember, Jethro. I only hope that they both make the right decision, one that they can live with."

**********************************

Tony balanced the six-pack and pizza in one hand as he turned the handle and let himself inside the house. A familiar scraping sound emanated from the door leading to the basement. He hesitated wondering if he was making the right decision. He'd argued back and forth on the drive over from his apartment and still wasn't sure this was such a good idea.

Steeling himself for the conversation ahead, he opened the door and went in.

"You took your time, DiNozzo."

Stopping half way down the stairs, he flashed one of his famous smiles and waved the pizza and beer as though it were a peace offering

"Hi Boss. I brought dinner."

Gibbs eyed the younger man critically. He'd seen that look plenty of times before, the overly bright smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.

Knowing that Tony had something he needed to get off his chest he dragged two wooden stools from under the workbench, sat on one and opened the pizza box lid waiting patiently for the younger man to start.

Tony lifted a slice of Pizza from the box and stared at it without taking a bite.

"Boss, I….…after the Grenouille case went bad, I promised you that I would never keep secrets from you again."

"Tony….."

"No, Boss, please let me finish?" Gibbs tilted his head and indicated that he should go on.

"You see Ziva has been offered this really great promotion but it means she'd have to leave NCIS and go back to Israel."

"I know about the offer, Tony. The Director told me."

Tony might have known that Ziva would confide in Jenny.

"Problem is I don't want her to go. I mean…I _really_ don't want her to go," the look he gave his boss spoke volumes.

"Have you tried telling her that, Tony?"

"I thought I should speak to you, Boss, you know...." he began to explain.

"DiNozzo, I've been divorced three times…..are you seriously asking me for advice on women?"

The younger man smiled. "I see your point, Boss. Actually, I thought I'd ask your advice so I know what not to do."

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at the cheek of his senior field agent who never had any trouble yanking his chain.

"Tony, in this job you face death everyday. You need to have a clear head and have total trust that your partner is watching your six. Emotions between partners….. can cloud the issue, make you second guess your instincts and take chances you wouldn't normally take."

"I understand that, Boss and that's why I haven't……. What went wrong with you and Jenny?" He couldn't believe that he'd actually had the balls to ask and half expected Gibbs to tell him off.

Instead Gibbs sighed and snapped the ring pull on his beer. "Tony, Jenny and I had something pretty special for a while but……she wanted the career more."

"That's just it, Boss," Tony looked the older man in the eye and confessed. "I'm not sure what I want anymore. I don't know if what I feel is just not wanting to lose my partner or………. something else."

"Well it's not enough to know what you want, DiNozzo, you need to know what she wants too."

Tony pondered the older man's response as they polished off the pizza and drank the beer in a companionable silence. Did he know what Ziva wanted? Maybe Ziva really did want to take the position in Israel.

'_She hadn't exactly said had she?' _Tony grimaced in self reproach. '_But then DiNozzo, you didn't bother to ask her either.' _

Gibbs watched Tony as he ate. He could all but see the 'wheels turning' in the younger man's mind as he held an internal debate, decided the pro's and con's of a situation that Gibbs himself had had to face in the past.

Gibbs was a tough leader. He set the bar high and demanded that his team do the same. He just didn't know any other way. Yet no matter how hard he pushed, his Senior Field Agent had never let him down.

Tony was a damned good agent and a clever and instinctive investigator. When working a case, his self confidence and belief in his own judgment was second to none.

But when it came to his personal life, to emotional issues, Gibbs knew that the younger man was tormented with doubt and distrust.

He knew that over the years, he'd literally drummed the _'Rules of Life according to LJ Gibbs' _into him but he'd done that for a very good reason.

To keep him alive.

How ironic that one of those same rules might be keeping the younger man from really living.

Tony brushed the pizza crumbs from his hands, tossed the empty bottle into the waste paper bin and stood up to leave. He still didn't know what he planned to do but knew he had to speak with Ziva before she made her decision.

"See you tomorrow, Boss and um….thanks for …you know," he turned away and started up the stairs

"DiNozzo!" Pausing on the landing he looked back down at Gibbs.

"You know rule # 12?"

Tony nodded and waited for him to continue.

Gibbs shifted awkwardly before continuing "It's really is more of a guideline."

Their eyes met and held for a moment across the basement before Tony nodded his understanding.

"I get ya, Boss."

******************************************


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Rated T

**Chapter 7.**

Tony didn't know how long he had stood outside Ziva's door without knocking. He had rehearsed this scene in his head a dozen times on the drive over from Gibbs' house and was still unhappy with it.

He had to know what she was going to do. It was driving him crazy thinking about it and he doubted he'd get any sleep tonight until he found out. Best just to come straight out and ask her wasn't it? She was his partner after all. Didn't that give him a right to know?

Suddenly the door flew open and Ziva stood before him wearing a short toweling wrap, her feet bare and the ends of her hair still damp and curling from a recent shower.

"Do you plan to stay on my doorstep all night, Tony?" Ziva asked in a tired voice. "You have been deciding whether to knock for at least 20 minutes now yes?" she stepped back to allow him to enter the apartment.

Tony's eyes traveled down the length of her body, her long, honey coloured legs were shapely and well toned and he was surprised to see pearly pink frosted nail gloss on her toenails.

"Well, Ziva, had I known you were taking a shower I would have knocked sooner and offered to scrub your back," he immediately cursed himself. Hadn't he decided that he would not try to agitate her? They would sit down and discuss the situation calmly.

Stepping inside, Tony looked around the familiar room with its comfortable lounge topped with overstuffed throw cushions and a small coffee table with an array of magazines strewn across the surface.

The screen of Ziva's small television was predictably black. He knew she rarely watched it; in fact she usually didn't bother to switch it on at all except when he brought over a DVD to watch together.

They would sit together on the lounge and he, remote in hand his bare feet perched on her coffee table, would pause whenever he saw her forehead crease at an idiom that she didn't understand. Laughing at her confusion he would try to explain, all the while entertaining her with a very 'uniquely DiNozzo' critique of the plot.

He smiled……all part of his mission to help her assimilate to US culture. They were good nights. He would miss them. He would miss her….

"Would you like a drink, Tony?" Ziva's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up to see her move into the small kitchen and remove a beer from the refrigerator. He followed and stood leaning against the doorframe watching her and she turned and handed him a bottle.

A silence stretched between them and Tony knew she was waiting for him to speak. He took a long swallow of the beer and tried his best to feign a casual interest.

"So, Zee-vah, have you decided if you are going to take the job in Israel?"

Ziva searched his face before replying. "Why do you care, Tony?"

"I care, Ziva,"

"Do you, Tony? Do you really?"

"Ziva…"

"No. Tony, I am sorry but I do not think you know what you feel. I have been very patient; I have waited for you to….to learn to trust in me. I watched you fall in love with that, that woman, and _I_ was there for you when you were hurting, Tony."

"Ziva, I don't understand what you….."

"No of course you do not understand!" Ziva practically screamed it in his face.

"I have these………these _feelings_ for you, Tony and I……… I do not know what to do anymore. I have tried to ignore it, to carry on as normal because you are my partner and….." Ziva struggled for words to describe how she felt.

"Believe me I did not plan for this to happen and I know that it is not strictly allowed but…the heart wants what the heart wants yes?."

Tony was stunned, his mouth hanging slightly opened as his mind tried to process what she was saying.

"And do you know what, Tony? I think, deep down, you care for me too. You are just too scared of getting hurt again to let yourself admit it."

Ziva watched the range of emotions chasing across his face. The initial shock quickly replaced by a look of cautious denial. "Well, I am tired of waiting for you to work it out, Tony. I just can not wait around any longer."

'_There, she had finally done it! She had taken the chance and bared her soul to him.' _Ziva waited for his response but it didn't come.

He saw the moment her eyes registered his uncertainty and watched as the hurt in her face was replaced by anger.

"I think that I will accept the position in Tel Aviv. As soon as this investigation is over I intend to resign."

A pain not unlike a knife's thrust pierced his chest and his muscles contracted as though he had been punched in the stomach. It was enough to snap him out of his stupor and realise that his silence had only made things worse.

"Ziva.."

He put out a hand to take her arm and she swung around and hit him hard in the chest with a small fist. Ziva was really angry now and just wanted to hurt him as he had hurt her.

Tony rocked backward with the shock of her reaction and put up a hand to catch her by the wrist. "Hey, will you stop it, Ziva?"

"I think you should go now, Tony," she demanded and turned to leave the kitchen.

Tony reached out to grab her arm, to pull her around to face him and she stumbled back against him. A strong arm snaked its way around her waist and pulled her into his body as his other hand rose to cup the back of her head and he lowered his mouth to hers in a punishing kiss.

Straining against him she moaned encouragingly when Tony lifted her off the floor and sat her backside on the kitchen bench top. Pushing her thighs apart he moved between them and dragged her closer in a bid to appease the pressure in his groin. He pushed the toweling robe from her shoulders and down her arms. His mouth found the hollow between her shoulder and neck and he breathed deeply the fresh, just showered scent on her skin.

She needed to touch him and tore at the front of his shirt with impatient fingers. Giving up she yanked the fabric apart uncaring of the buttons that flew through the air and bounced across the kitchen floor. Ziva buried her face in the soft hair that covered his chest, her small pink tongue finding first one then another flat male nipple.

Tony inhaled sharply and struggled, one handed, to release the buckle on his jeans. He grasped her hips with both hands and dragged her against his length, hesitating for just a moment, he lifted Ziva's chin and stared deeply into her beautiful brown eyes seeking the reassurance he craved.

"Ziva?"

"Please, Tony…." Ziva begged wrapping her legs around his back and he was lost.

**************************************

It was early morning, very early if the thin light poking through the lace curtains of Ziva's bedroom window was any indication. Tony lay on his right side, one arm wrapped around Ziva's waist, the other a pillow for her head as she fitted her back against him. He listened fondly to her gentle snoring and recalled the first time he had heard and been kept awake by it.

He stretched his left leg, careful not to wake her as he eased himself into a more comfortable position.

The room still held the faint scent of a long night of passion. Tony smiled and replayed every amazing moment in his mind.

'_Gosh, she was fantastic!' _

Once their initial, almost violent passion had been sated, Tony had carried Ziva through to the bedroom where they had spent the next few hours slowly and deliciously learning every inch of each other's bodies.

He felt a familiar stirring in his groin at just how detailed an inspection Ziva had made and pulled her closer to his side.

'_She certainly was thorough,' _he thought, a self satisfied grin splitting his face.

_What now Tony? _

It took a moment for him to realise that Ziva had woken and had actually said those words out loud.

He searched her face for signs of regret and seeing none dipped his head to touch his lips to hers in a long and lingering kiss.

"Hmmm……Good Morning"

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Just before 0500 I think…….hey, considering the workout that we had last night, do you think we could skip the run this morning?"

Ziva laughed and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Ouch!!" pretending that it hurt he rubbed it better, his eyes sparkling as he teased her some more. Green eyes stared into deep brown and the teasing glint disappeared to be replaced by a look of uncertainty.

"Ziva….. I need you to know why I acted the way I did the other day," Tony lifted a length of her silky brown hair and looped it through his fingers.

"I would like to understand, Tony."

He paused and thought for a moment before continuing. "I've spent a lot of years keeping people at arms length. You see….. if you let people in they have the power to hurt you, to disappoint you."

Ziva knew something of Tony's background including his childhood; she had made a profile of him for Ari before she came to work with NCIS. Remembering what she had found out made her angry at the way Tony had been emotionally neglected as a boy and then virtually disowned as a young man. Oh yes he had had all that money could buy and appeared to have grown up in luxurious surroundings but he had, for the most part, been ignored by a father who was too interested in making more money than in being anyone's "dad".

Was it any wonder that he found it so hard to trust? He had learned from an early age that he could depend only on himself.

"I got in too deep with Jeanne. I let my guard down and I got burned," he grimaced with self disgust. "I don't know if I can go through something like that again, Ziva. It hurt too damn much."

"What is it that you really fear, Tony?"

"We don't exactly have the safest jobs, Ziva. The risk is enormous. Look at Kate, Paula…If I let myself care for you ………. I'm scared that it will only end in more pain."

"Tony, every day that we walk out that door, one or even both of us may not come back. That is who we are. At Mossad we are trained to be alone, to avoid commitment because it will make us weak, vulnerable."

Tony drew small circles on her arm as he listened. "But I am stronger when I am with you, Tony, and I do not want to be alone anymore."

Tony closed his eyes. He wanted to take the chance. To see where this would lead but....

"I'm sorry, Ziva. I just don't know if I can risk it."

*********************************


	8. Chapter 8

**Navy Exchange **

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Honest. But I'd like to.

Rated T

**Chapter 8**

Ziva gripped the handle and opened the door to the dormitory room she would be sharing to be met by two of the young occupants. A pretty brunette seated on the edge of the nearest bed jumped up and rushed over to greet her.

"Hi! You must be Sarah? I'm Kylie. Kylie Arnett and this is Beth Robson we're your new roomies." She smiled warmly and extended her hand. "Welcome to Annapolis."

"Hello Kylie, Beth. My name is Sarah Ruben. It is very nice to meet you both; I am really looking forward to this exchange." Ziva smiled and shook the other girl's hands in turn.

"This will be your bunk just here" she said indicating a bed further along the row. Ziva followed her to the bed and placed her bags on the floor. "Have you been to the States before Sarah?"

"Yes, I have visited many times. I have an uncle who lives in New York City."

"Well you will have to tell us all about Israel Sarah and of course about the Israeli Navy. You know... I never knew there was one. An Israeli Navy that is." She laughed nervously. "Let's get your things stowed first though shall we?"

Both girls helped to unpack Ziva's bags and stow the contents into the available drawers and cupboard space. Once satisfied, they gave Ziva a quick tour of the Academy buildings, pointing out the recreation rooms and gymnasium in particular.

"I understand that the Academy has a Judo Club?" asked Ziva.

"Oh yes we do. In fact, Beth and I are both members of the club. We've been hosting the inter-services Judo finals this week and have done really well considering…..." Kylie's smiling face was transformed by a look of fear and sadness "Sarah it's just awful. Have you heard about the murders?"

"Yes I did hear that there had been three murders on the campus recently. My family have been very worried too and had hoped that I could defer the exchange until after the case had been solved, but it was not an option I am afraid."

"Well one of the girls killed? Her name was Karen. Karen Strickland. She was one of the best on the team and her loss has really made a difference to the results this week. Not that that's important I mean but…." Beth's voice trailed off in embarrassment when she realised how that must have sounded.

"So you knew the girls who were killed?" Ziva asked.

"We knew Karen …. and Rosemary of course. But we didn't really have much to do with Kimberly. She pretty well kept to herself."

"Do they have any idea who could be doing this?" Ziva asked with interest.

"No I don't think so Sarah but I hope they catch him soon. It's really very frightening and we've all been ordered to go everywhere in pairs until the guy is caught."

"That sounds like a very good idea Kylie." Ziva paused a moment and then continued "I would like to join the Judo club. That is, if it is not too late."

"Oh I'm sure that will be ok, Sarah. We have an extra training session just after lunch today so we'll take you over and introduce you to the coach ok?"

"Thank you Kylie that would be great. Now, what time is lunch? I am starving!" Ziva hugged her waist and the other two girls laughed and steered her in the direction of the mess hall.

Ziva entered the Academy gymnasium with the two Midshipmen she had befriended that morning. The three women had already donned their training gear in the adjoining dressing room and wandered over to join the other club members who were milling around the bench. A tall dark haired man wearing a maroon tracksuit, his feet bare, stood in the centre of the group holding a clip board and talking animatedly to two of the young women. He looked up and smiled as the newcomers walked toward him.

"Coach Bryce? This is Lieutenant Sarah Ruben from the Israeli Navy. Sarah is on exchange at the academy for the next 12 months and is hoping to join us here in the Judo club." Midshipman Kylie Arnett introduced.

Bryce quickly dusted off his hands and took the hand that Ziva extended smiling appreciatively. "Lieutenant Ruben, welcome to Annapolis. We were just about to split into pairs for warm up bouts. Maybe you would like to start with Midshipman Arnett here and show us what they're teaching you in Israel?"

"Thank you Coach Bryce, yes I would be happy to."

Ziva moved out onto the mats with the young Midshipman and they took a defensive position at opposite corners. After a respectful bow, Arnett stepped neatly toward Ziva with raised hands ready to attempt a series of throws. Ziva easily fended the attack grasped the white Gi of her opponent and dispatched her to the mats in one easy and practised movement.

The light applause from the small group of onlookers brought a wry smile to her face as she extended a hand to assist the Midshipman to her feet.

"Very impressive Lieutenant Ruben, very impressive. I can see we do not need to take it easy on you."

Ziva smiled guiltily at the coach and confessed. "I suppose I should have told you that I am the current Israeli Defence force inter-services Judo champion."

"Whoa…that explains a lot Lieutenant. Let's see….Midshipman Holden here is the current Academy champion, what's say you two hit the mats and see if we can't even the competition a little." Bryce instructed.

This time the two women circled each other carefully looking for an opportunity to attack. Ziva smiled and reminded herself to go easy on the young cadet. Holden was good, but no match for Ziva and soon she too had been relegated to the mats.

"They teach you well in Israel I see." commented Bryce as she rejoined him at the bench. "Your ability would seem to far outstrip any of the cadets in this team. I think you will be quite an asset Lieutenant. We have additional training tonight at 1900 and then every other night from 1900 to 2100."

"Thank you Coach Bryce" Ziva smiled naturally and sat down to take a bottle of water from her sports bag. "I am looking forward to working with a new team."

Smiling, Bryce held her gaze for a moment longer than strictly necessary before turning away to call an instruction to a pair who were sparring in the far corner of the gym.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she sensed that she was being watched. Ziva casually looked up and allowed her eyes to wander around the gym. Standing by the bleachers, broom in hand and staring directly at her was a man dressed in cleaners' uniform.

Bending down to gather the straps of her sports bag she straightened to find that he had disappeared.

Ziva's cell vibrated in her pocket and she quickly withdrew it and read the caller ID.

_TONY_

She moved away a little to avoid being overheard and answered it quickly.

"Hello Tony?"

"Hey Ziva, how's it going?"

"It is fine Tony. I have met Coach Bryce and been accepted onto the squad. Training is tonight from 1900hrs. Graham was here. I spotted him watching me just a few minutes ago. When I looked back he was gone."

Tony's eyes hardened as he absorbed that piece of information.

"I checked with admin Ziva and he's on duty until 1700. Gibbs and McGee are watching from across the quad and I'm in the car park behind the gym. Your signal is coming in just fine."

"Hey Sarah! Are you ready to get going?" Beth called from a few yards away.

"Tony, I have to go. I have an English class in ten minutes and do not want to be late on my first day."

"Whoohoo….. an English class?" Tony laughed out loud. "Hey this assignment might be perfect for you after all Zee-vah. Remember to pay close attention to the part about contractions 'cos you know, you _really_ struggle with those."

"Shut up Tony." Ziva hissed but couldn't resist a small smile at the sound of his laughter.

"No really, I….um… just be careful, ok?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone. He was just beginning to think she had hung up when she replied.

"I will Tony."

Tony cut the call and stared thoughtfully at the cell for a few moments before slipping it back inside his jacket pocket. He really didn't like it one bit that Ziva was exposed to this bastard.

She had been very quiet since their conversation this morning, barely saying a word as he drove her to Annapolis.

He knew that Ziva was a professional and marvelled at her ability to exercise great control over her emotions but after her father's call from Tel Aviv and what had happened last night, he doubted that her mind was completely on the job at hand.

Gibbs and McGee sat in the dark blue sedan parked several hundred yards to the north of the gymnasium. From here they were also an equal distance to the dormitory building that Ziva would share and were able to follow her signal as she moved around the academy. McGee had his computer opened on his lap and was monitoring the signal from Ziva's tracking device.

It had been a long morning and an even longer afternoon with Gibbs' temper not helped by the lack of good coffee on sale in the vicinity.

He called Abby on his cell and switched to the car feed when she answered.

"What have you got for me Abbs?" Gibbs asked as Abby's pigtailed image appeared on the small screen inside the car.

"Hi Gibbs! Hi McGee! How's Ziva? I mean Lieutenant Ruben settling in?"

"Abby"

Abby noted the sour look on the agents' face and continued. "Not in the mood for pleasantries Gibbs? OK. I ran a test on the trace elements of Rohypnol found in the blood of the three victims and guess what?" she paused for dramatic effect. "It came from the same source. No copycats here Gibbs. We are definitely looking for the same killer!"

"So how about it Sarah? Do you think you will enjoy your year at Annapolis?" Beth asked as she took another sip of her coffee.

Ziva placed her cup gently down on the table and replied. "I think it is going to be very rewarding Beth. Although I am already dreading twelve months of English classes with Commander Roberts. I am sure he has decided to make me his personal project!"

All three women laughed together as they discussed the earlier class and enjoyed the coffee in the small sidewalk café. Ziva enjoyed the young women's company and wished that she had met them under different circumstances.

A tingling sensation ran down her spine and she casually glanced around. As she suspected, a man was standing in a alley between the café and the neighbouring administration building, he appeared to be focused on Ziva and her companions.

Excusing herself to go to the bathroom, Ziva quickly walked into the café and continued straight through to the rear door. She let herself out into the alley behind and carefully made her way to the side of the building where she had seen the man.

He was gone!

Taking her cell phone from her pocket she hit #2 on the speed dial.

"Gibbs" the call was answered on the first ring.

"It's Ziva, I have just seen Graham again. He was watching us from beside the campus café. By the time I got to the laneway he was gone."

"Are you sure it was Graham?"

"Yes it is the same man who was in the gymnasium today Gibbs. I am certain of it."

She entered the building that housed the gymnasium and stood listening in the deserted foyer. Through the main doors the sounds of gym shoes squeaking and a basketball bouncing rhythmically on the polished floor indicated a training game was under way.

Satisfied that she had not been seen, she made her way quietly along the hallway in search of the cleaner's supply room.

At the far end of the hall she located the room she sought and reached out her hand to test the door knob.

'_Locked. No problem!'_

She smiled to herself and deftly withdrew the lock picks from her hip pocket. Glancing furtively in both directions, she set about unlocking the door and slipped quickly inside, pulling the door closed behind her.

She waited a moment to allow her eyes to adjust to the gloom.

Shelves lined the walls on both sides and various brooms and mops stood leaning against the corner. Two metal squeeze buckets with a variety of old rags inside were sitting on the floor near her feet. Ziva scanned the shelves for something that might provide a clue; she noticed a large container of yellow liquid sitting on the lower shelf and bent down for a closer look at the label.

'_Made in Germany'_

The words stood out below the list of ingredients and Ziva recalled her conversation with Abby about the rosin based varnish imported from Germany.

Footsteps approached along the hall and Ziva quickly straightened and spun around as the door was wrenched open.

"Lieutenant Ruben! What on Earth are you doing in here?" the man holding the door handle asked in surprise.

"Oh Coach Bryce you startled me! I…I was looking for the weight room so that I could do an extra workout before training when I noticed this door hanging opened and some of the cleaning equipment was lying out in the hall. I thought I would pack it away safely before somebody tripped and hurt themselves."

Bryce stared into her eyes for a moment assessing her story then smiled and stood back to allow her an exit. "Well… thank you Lieutenant. I'll have to have a word with the cleaners to be more careful in future."

Ziva hesitated before asking "Um..the weight room is..?"

"You missed it completely. Go back to the main gymnasium and turn left. The door to the weight room is in the back."

Ziva smiled, collected her sports bag from the floor and turned to walk back in the direction he had indicated. She felt his eyes upon her as she walked away and forced herself to maintain an unhurried pace.

Making her way directly to the ladies room, Ziva took out her cell pressed the speed dial number to call Gibbs and told him what she had discovered.

Tony was still sitting in a second vehicle at the rear of the gymnasium and watched as Graham left the back entrance and made his way to a car parked further along the road. He spoke into the COM link on his collar.

"Hey Boss."

"Yeah Tony what have you got?"

"Graham just came out of the building, he's in a grey Ford Explorer licence plate number HGF8765. Heading south toward the main gate, I'll hang back a bit and follow him."

"OK Tony don't lose him. Hopefully he'll lead us back to wherever he's been living. We'll let Ziva know then meet up with you."

Tony hesitated. "Boss, shouldn't we pick up Ziva and…"

"No DiNozzo! If we pull Ziva's cover now we can't put her back in if we need to. Just stay on Graham, don't let him out of your sight."

Tony followed Graham's vehicle along John Hanson Hwy for approximately 18 miles before veering off onto the Beltway and continuing on to Alexandria where he pulled off into an older industrial area.

Graham slowed and came to a stop in front of an abandoned warehouse. Tony dimmed his headlights and pulled off the road to watch as Graham got out of the car and entered the building.

"He's entered a warehouse on the corner of 5th and Pine Boss."

"OK Tony, we're about two minutes from your location. Work your way around to the back entrance and we'll come through from the street. Remember, I want this guy alive and in my interrogation room."

"On it Boss." Tony pulled his vest on under his jacket, slipped out of the car and approached the back of the building. Flattening himself against the wall, he sidled along to a small window partially boarded up and peered inside.

"No sign of Graham." He whispered. He heard a metallic noise from above and tipped his head listening. "I think he's upstairs Boss."

"OK Tony, we're going in." Gibbs and McGee withdrew their weapons and entered the building from the front as Tony entered from the rear.

The Senior Field Agent, Sig Sauer in hand, came through the back entrance crouched low and turning constantly to watch his six. Holding his weapon in a two handed grip, he cleared the lower floor before making his way toward the staircase leading to the upper level. From the corner of his eye he saw the other agents moving in on his right and gestured in the direction of the staircase.

Gibbs nodded and the three slowly crept up the stairs guns drawn.

Graham was standing by a table approximately fifteen feet from the top of the stairs his back to the agents as they slowly approached, weapons trained on him.

'_Shit! He's big' _Tony thought. '_Must be 6'5" of solid muscle.'_

"N.C.I.S. don't move Graham!" shouted Gibbs. "Put your hands where I can see them."

Without turning around Graham raised his hands slowly and held them up level with his head.

Tony sent a look and a nod toward Gibbs and slipped his Sig back onto his belt. He moved forward cautiously reaching for his handcuffs, one hand raised to grab Graham's right wrist.

Suddenly Graham bent forward and lashed out with his boot at Tony catching him in the stomach and sending him crashing into a stack of crates piled near the wall. His head struck the corner of a crate as he landed and the stack collapsed on top of him as it toppled to the floor.

McGee rushed in to assist; he grabbed at Graham's arm but was caught under the chin by a fist the size of a small ham. His teeth rattled in his jaw as his head snapped backward. Graham followed with a left to the diaphragm and McGee crumpled to the floor gasping for air.

Gibbs holstered his weapon and hit Graham with a hard blow to the side of the head. The big man was momentarily stunned but recovered quickly and retaliated with a vicious head butt. A flash of blinding pain radiated out from the point of contact and Gibbs staggered backward. Seeing the agents' disorientation, Graham forced him back against the wall. Pinning him with his superior weight and strength, he wrapped his hands around Gibbs' neck in a choking hold.

To his left, Gibbs could see McGee still lying immobile on the floor his face blue as he tried desperately to breathe. He raised his hands and gripped Graham's wrists straining to loosen the vice around his throat.

Graham suddenly stilled, his hands relaxed their grip and his eyes stared coldly into Gibbs' as the cold metal of a Sig Sauer was pressed firmly against the back of his head.

"Give me a reason and I'll blow your fucking head off."

Gibbs looked over Graham's shoulder and into the narrowed eyes of his Senior Field Agent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Navy Exchange **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters in this story.

Rated: T

**Chapter 9**

Tony checked his side mirror before moving out to overtake the slower vehicle. Something just didn't feel right and he wanted to get back to the Academy as quickly as possible.

They had managed to cuff Graham and get him back to NCIS headquarters without anyone else getting hurt.

'_Poor Probie!' _he thought.

Smiling to himself, he remembered the junior agents' humiliation at finally picking himself up off the floor only to almost 'barf' on Gibbs' shoes. He'd be nursing some bruised ribs and a swollen jaw for at least a week. The injured pride would take a little longer.

Gibbs had - as usual- refused to allow Ducky to examine his injuries and ordered Graham taken directly to interrogation.

Tony had submitted to Ducky's ministrations "You were lucky Anthony. I don't think it will require stitches my boy." assured the medical examiner as he inspected and cleaned the wound on the back of the agents' head.

Tony had stopped by his filing cabinet in the bullpen and extracted a fresh shirt before looking in on the interrogation taking place. But he couldn't get the nagging worry off his mind. Ziva was still back at the Academy and she was alone.

He checked his watch and figured that she'd be at Judo training for at least another 45 minutes. No use trying to call her, her cell would be in her bag.

He told McGee to let the Boss know where he was going and took the elevator down to the parking garage.

******************************************************************************************************

Graham sat waiting, head down and hands bound in the interrogation room.

In the adjoining, darkened observation room McGee and Ducky watched as the door opened and Gibbs walked in. He slowly circled Graham before sitting in the chair opposite, his back to the mirrored glass. A yellow file folder was then placed on the table separating them.

"Got yourself in a bit of trouble Gunny." He began. "Resisting arrest, assaulting Federal Agents for starters."

Graham gave no indication that he had heard, he merely ignored the agent and stared at a spot on the table top.

Gibbs opened the file and placed the photos of the three victims on the table.

"Midshipmen Karen Strickland, Kimberly Wyatt and Rosemary Garrett. All choked and murdered in the last 8 days. All bodies dumped at Annapolis."

Graham flicked a glance toward them and looked away. Reaching back into the file Gibbs removed a fourth photograph placing it on top of the other three.

"Melissa Graham."

Graham lifted his head and stared at the photograph of his dead ex-wife. A flicker of emotion crossed his face before the shutters came down and he re-assumed the stony glare.

"We know that you have been receiving treatment for depression and have access to Rohypnol. You used the Rohypnol to inject these young women so that you could assault them without a struggle."

"But you couldn't perform could you Gunny? How did that make you feel?"

Graham looked at Gibbs and the corner of his lip twisted in a contemptuous sneer.

Gibbs shrugged "Must have been embarrassing….did it make you angry?"

He opened the file and read for a moment.

"Ex Special Forces. You have the training and the know how to over-power, choke and break the necks of these women Graham."

"I didn't attack or kill anyone." The big man snarled as he glared defiantly back at Gibbs.

Gibbs stood up and placed both hands flat on the table between them, his voice menacing as he pushed his face close to the other man.

"Now why should I believe that Gunny? Seems to me we've got enough on you to put you away for life."

"Your job at the Academy gymnasium gave you the opportunity. We have you on tape watching the three women who were murdered."

Gibbs gestured to McGee and the images of Graham watching the team flashed up on the plasma screen on the side wall.

Graham turned his head; his face wore a confused expression as he watched the young naval cadets laughing and joking with their coach on the side line.

"You don't understand. It wasn't the women I was watching."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs growled back at him.

"It was Bryce. The coach. He's the bastard that murdered Melissa and he's the one that's been killing those other girls."

******************************************************************************************************

"Boss!" McGee called out as Gibbs stormed into the bullpen. "Kevin John Bryce, 29, native of Annapolis and son of Major General Winston Bryce retired. Bryce snr was a former head of the US delegation in the Middle East and counts more than a few US congressmen as close personal friends. He's got some serious clout Boss"

"In January 2005, Bryce jnr applied to the Marines but failed the psyche test. He was diagnosed with severe depression and an inferiority complex."

Abby's eyes narrowed as she stared at the photograph of Bryce on the plasma. "Couldn't live up to Daddy's expectations and achievements I guess. Oh, hey! If Daddy wanted Junior to be a marine, stands to reason he'd have trained him in hand to hand combat. Commando style."

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked looking at the agents' empty desk.

"On his way back to Annapolis Boss, he left about 20 minutes ago. Was in a bit of a hurry…."

McGee continued "I ran a check of all the medical practitioners in Annapolis Boss and found Bryce has been treated by a Dr. Harvey Burns at Downtown Medical. Just got off the phone from him and he said that Bryce has been prescribed various forms of benzodiazepine for years."

Ducky, who was sitting at Ziva's desk stood up abruptly. "Jethro, long term use of anti-depressant medication can cause erectile dysfunction."

Gibbs digested that piece of information before asking "Prior criminal record McGee?"

"Boss we checked all the staff out before…."

"Check again McGee!!!" he bellowed.

McGee typed another command into the computer. "Boss he's clean. Not even a parking ticket.

Gibbs walked over to the plasma and glared at the image of Bryce displayed above his Academy security pass.

"Whoa….hang on a minute. That's odd."

"What is it McGee?"

"I ran a routine check of Bryce's banking activity and medical records and there's a four month gap. No deposits or withdrawals, no employment records and no prescriptions filled."

"Well that can't be right Timothy." Ducky said. "He would have had to fill his prescription every four weeks."

"He did Ducky, before and after like clockwork but there's no record of him getting his medication filled from March to July 2005. It's like someone has erased his life for that period."

"McGee, when was the Melissa Graham murder again?"

"March 30th 2005 Boss." Gibbs swore softly under his breath and raised his voice.

"There's a piece missing McGee! Dig deeper!"

"On it Boss. I'll check Metro P.D.'s Criminal Records Section for anything on the case. Maybe we missed something when we ran the background checks."

McGee typed furiously at the keyboard as Gibbs paced up and down glowering at him.

"Got something Boss! There's a separate empty folder attached to the original case file. Looks like someone had deleted the information but not the folder itself. It was created by the investigating officer Sergeant Alan Vale."

"Get Metro on the phone McGee and speak to Vale. I want to know what was on that file."

Gibbs took out his cell and tried calling Ziva but it went straight to voicemail. He replaced the cell in his pocket and continued pacing.

McGee quickly dialled the Metro PD number and spoke to someone on the other end. He was told that Vale had retired back in 2005 and had moved to Baltimore. He quickly tracked a contact number for him and on finding that he was out, left a message for him to call him back urgently.

Gibbs stopped his pacing in front of the plasma and glared again at the image of Bryce.

"I don't like it! McGee get the car. We're going back to Annapolis!"

*****************************************************************************************************

Ziva smiled to herself as she collected her sports bag and moved over to join Coach Bryce. The training session had gone well and she had enjoyed sparring with the young cadets. The Gymnasium had emptied quickly – save for Ziva and Bryce - and she stood and waited as he moved around the building switching off the lights.

"You did very well this evening Lieutenant."

"Thank you Coach Bryce. I enjoyed the session very much." They entered the foyer and walked toward the entrance.

Bryce reached into his bag to find the keys he needed to lock up and one strap slipped from his hand. The bags' contents spilled across the floor and a small round metal container rolled free and under a nearby chair.

"I will get it." Volunteered Ziva and she squatted down to retrieve the item. The words "Kein Gleiten" on the lid made her pause for a second as she quickly straightened and placed the rosin in Bryce's outstretched hand.

"That is a German brand of rosin yes? It is a very good product. Is it available here in Annapolis?" Ziva asked casually.

"No I'm afraid not. I discovered it when I was in Europe for a recent tournament and loved it so much I bought a dozen tins." He laughed and gave Ziva a pointed look. "Would you like a lift back to your dormitory Lieutenant? You know you shouldn't be walking about alone after dark."

"Oh, I think I can take care of myself Coach…thank you but no. It is a lovely evening and I think I will enjoy the walk."

"Well, if you're sure? Good night then."

Ziva watched him walk away toward the car park, hurriedly slipped the cell phone from her bag and hit speed dial #1.

******************************************************************************************************

McGee swallowed hard as Gibbs swerved to narrowly miss the oncoming traffic and pulled his vibrating cell from his pocket.

"Special Agent McGee."

"Agent McGee? This is Alan Vale. I received a message that you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes that's correct sir. We are currently investigating a series of murders in Annapolis. We think that they may be connected to the Melissa Graham murder that you were assigned in 2005."

"Yes I remember that case. Woman was choked first and then her neck was snapped. A real vicious attack. There were physical signs of attempted rape but no actual penetration. 'Perp' couldn't get it workin' if you know what I mean."

McGee braced himself as Gibbs took another corner on two wheels "There was an empty folder attached to the case file Mr. Vale that appears to have had its contents deleted."

There was a long silence on the other end before the old cop sighed. "Bryce. We had him cold. My partner Joe and I had enough evidence for a conviction when all of a sudden _all_ kinds of pressure was applied from 'Capitol Hill' and we were ordered by the captain to drop all charges and make the evidence "go away" so to speak. Bryce was guilty as sin but his daddy had friends in high places."

"I see." McGee couldn't hide the disapproval in his tone.

"Look kid, I had four months to go before retirement and it just wasn't worth my pension you know?."

McGee cut the call and relayed Vale's side of the conversation to his Boss.

A look of disgust came over Gibbs' face as he gunned the motor and snapped.

"Call Tony! Find out how close he is to Annapolis."

Just as McGee lifted his cell phone to make the call, Gibbs phone began to vibrate.

He read the caller ID. 'DiNozzo.'

*******************************************************************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

**Navy Exchange **

Disclaimer: I don't own any NCIS characters mentioned in this story.

Rated T

**A/N: an extra chapter today because....well just because I can! Beware! herein lies violence!**

**Chapter ****10.**

Ziva stepped into the shadows near the entrance and waited for Tony to answer the call.

"Ziva! Are you ok? I've been trying to call you for the last twenty minutes." The anxiety in his voice was evident.

She had left her cell in her sports bag and had not heard it ring. "Tony we have the wrong man! It is Bryce who killed those women not Graham."

"How do you know.."

"He has a tin of the German rosin that Abby found on the victims…..." Ziva stopped and looked around. She was sure she had heard a noise.

"Ziva?............ Are you there?" Tony's worried voice came down the line.

"I am sorry I thought I heard something…." Ziva continued but Tony interrupted impatiently.

"Where's Bryce now Ziva?"

"I am outside the gymnasium Tony and Bryce has just left."

"Stay there and watch your back. I'm only ten minutes away from you."

"Hurry Tony we may be able to.." something hard struck the side of her head and she cried out in pain. Ziva felt her knees buckle and fought the wave of bile that rose in her throat. Her vision blurred, she could just make out a dark shape as it moved toward her.

"Ziva!" Tony voice shouted from the cell phone, her fingers relaxed and it slipped from her grasp. "Ziva are you ok?"

She shook her head trying desperately to clear it and swung blindly in the direction of the menacing presence. Hard fingers closed around her arm and she felt the sharp sting of a needle as it was pressed into her flesh….and the blackness swallowed her.

Tony stabbed at the accelerator and the big car shot forward. Cursing loudly he slammed his fist against the steering wheel.

He hit the speed dial for Gibbs' cell and waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Boss! We've got the wrong man. It was Bryce all along and he's got Ziva."

"We know Tony. We're on our way now."

*******************************************************************************************************

Slowing the car to a crawl, Tony pulled quietly into the parking area closest to the gymnasium. He noticed Bryce's car parked just a few spaces away. There was no-one visible inside the vehicle so he quickly exited his own sedan and crept –Sig Sauer drawn- towards it. Once he was satisfied that it was empty he withdrew his knife and punctured the rear tyre to prevent it being used should Bryce evade him. He took out his cell and hit the speed dial for McGee.

"Probie, I'm outside the Gym now. Bryce's car is in the lot and there's no sign of him or Ziva."

"Tony we are still tracking her signal from inside the gym." McGee replied. "We're at least 15 minutes away." McGee yelped as his head hit the side window for the fifth time since they'd left the Navy yard. The Boss sure was driving like a crazy man. "Make that 10."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted from the driver's side of the car. "Do not move. That's an order! We'll be there soon."

"Sorry Boss but Ziva may not have 10 minutes." Tony cut the call.

"DiNozzo…Damn it!" Gibbs cursed and the big car roared as he punched the pedal further into the floor.

Slipping his cell into his pocket, Tony crouched low and ran toward the building. He peered through the nearest window but could barely make out the shape of bleachers down one side of the Gym.

He made his way around to the front door and finding it ajar, slipped inside taking care to stay in the shadows. Stopping to listen for some indication of where Bryce may be holding Ziva, he thought he heard the faint murmur of someone talking off to his left.

Holding his weapon at the ready, he stepped inside the main gym area and saw Ziva's gym bag lying open on the floor near the door. Adrenalin pumped through him like wildfire, he rested his head back against the wall for a moment and drew a few deep breaths. He had to be calm! He wouldn't help Ziva by losing it and getting them both killed.

Sliding along the wall a little further, Tony crept in the direction of the murmur he had heard. He reached the smaller room used for weight training and carefully peered around the corner of the doorway. Ziva was lying motionless on the floor. His heart stopped! He searched for signs of an injury but in the dim light he could barely see.

She moved a little and moaned with pain and Tony closed his eyes as relief flooded through him. She was alive!

'_But where was Bryce?'_

Tony took a shallow breath and moved slowly into the room his Sig extended in front of him.

A flash of movement to his left was the only warning he had before a metal bar crashed across his forearms and his weapon flew out of his hands and skidded across the floor.

Bryce dived at Tony and the two men hit the ground with a thud. Tony drove his fist into the side of Bryce's face and felt the other man jerk backward with the force of the blow. He raised one foot and pushed Bryce off him, rolling away and regaining his feet. Bryce also rolled and stood facing Tony a few feet away.

Ziva could hear the sounds of a struggle and thought she saw vague shapes moving around the room but was unable to clear the fog from her eyes.

"Tony?"

She tried to push herself up to a sitting position but her arms would not hold her weight and she collapsed back down onto the mat.

Bryce launched himself at Tony; his foot caught him in the chest sending him crashing against the gym wall. Tony's head snapped back against the plaster and he felt something warm and sticky seep down his neck as the gash he had sustained earlier that night tore open.

He braced his feet on the floor and pushed himself up the wall in time to block a swinging left arm. Bryce brought his right fist up and the blow crashed into the side of Tony's face just below the eye. The searing pain sent white spots dancing through Tony's vision and he shook his head to clear them away.

Angry now, Tony counted with a blow to the face and felt the other man's lip split open, his blood spurting out in a dark red spray. He advanced on Bryce and punched him in the gut, enjoying the sound of pain that was forced from the other man's throat. Fury spewed out of his every pore as he hit him again and again, driving him further back across the room with every blow until Bryce caught his foot on a piece of equipment and hit the ground.

Tony saw the gun at the same moment as Bryce's hand reached and picked it up from where it had landed. Knowing he'd have no chance if he didn't act, he launched himself at the man on the floor, both hands reaching for and grabbing the one that held the Sig. forcing it to point away from him.

Bryce rolled and took Tony with him as he desperately fought to regain the weapon. They struggled together across the floor, both men seeking to gain the upper hand. Unable to use his arms, Tony raised a knee and drove it into Bryce's groin. Bryce released his grip on the gun but the sudden loss of resistance caused it to fly into the air and land just a foot from where Ziva lay helpless on the floor.

Tony scrambled to reach the Sig but Bryce caught his arm, dragging and twisting it back behind him.

He felt the exact moment when his left shoulder dislocated. White hot splinters of pain shot down his arm and up into the side of his neck and a wave of nausea threatened to swamp him completely. He tried to pull away from Bryce, his damaged arm hanging uselessly by his side.

A fist connected with the side of his face just under his already damaged eye and snapped his head back sharply. He rocked backward and tried desperately to stay on his feet. The pain in his neck and shoulder was throbbing mercilessly and his right hand moved to support the damaged one. He had to hang on.

'_Where the Hell was Gibbs?'_

Tony chanced a quick look across to Ziva and saw that she was still in a daze. She mumbled something and attempted to sit up but couldn't quite control her limbs.

'_Had Bryce drugged her? He'd kill the bastard.'_

Seeing that the Agent was momentarily distracted, Bryce made a final lunge for the gun swinging around to point it directly at Tony. His finger found the trigger and he prepared to fire when suddenly something hit him sharply in the back of the knee and his leg buckled beneath his weight. His hand jerked involuntarily and the gun went off!

************************************************************************

"There's Tony's car!" Gibbs shouted as he screeched to a halt in front of the building. Both agents threw opened the doors of the car and jumped out running- weapons drawn - toward the Gymnasium.

Before they could reach the door of the building, a single gun shot rent the air.

Gibbs heart missed a beat. '_Was he too late?_'

***********************************************************************


	11. Chapter 11

**Navy Exchange**

Disclaimer: I don't own them blah blah blah.

Rated T

A/N: This is the second last chapter....time to wrap it up I think.

**Chapter 11.**

Tony was facing down the barrel of his own weapon. Bryce's eyes were filled with madness as he concentrated years of twisted frustrations and murderous rage at the man standing opposite.

Lying forgotten on the floor behind Bryce, the sickening haze that filled Ziva's head and distorted her vision, cleared long enough for her to recognise Tony's face. The man who stood between them held a gun and was preparing to shoot.

Mustering all her strength, Ziva lashed out with her foot striking Bryce in the back of the knee, his leg collapsed beneath him and he lurched sideways. The gun went off!

_'Tony!' _

Tony saw the flash of movement from Ziva; his hand moved to his belt and removed the knife concealed at his waist. He flung it at Bryce with the technique and precision taught to him by Ziva one night long ago.

The bullet whistled as it passed mere inches from Tony's ear, slamming into the plaster wall behind. Shock and denial spread across Bryce's face as the knife pierced his chest and punctured his heart. He staggered a little toward Tony- one arm outstretched-then crumpled to the floor, blood pooling around his lifeless body.

Tony stood over the dead man dragging in deep breaths; his hands shook as the adrenalin that had built up in his body manifested itself now as shock. Numbly he kicked the gun away and moved across to where Ziva still lay on the floor. He sunk to the ground beside her and with his good arm, dragged her upper body to lie half across his knees. He searched her face and ran his hand down her body looking for signs of injury.

"Ziva!"

"Tony?" she mumbled. "Bryce…..he's the one Tony" she was conscious but still disoriented.

"Shh Ziva. I know. It's ok now." Tony pulled her closer still and lowered his head so that his forehead rested against hers.

"Tony! Ziva!" Gibbs voice called from the outer room.

"In here Boss."

***************************************************************************************************************

It was just after midnight when Gibbs and McGee, having finished at the crime scene, hurried through the emergency room doors at Bethesda to be met by an anxious Abby sitting huddled in the waiting room.

As they approached, she jumped to her feet and threw herself into Gibbs arms.

"Gibbs! Oh my God, poor Tony! I can't believe it. Did you see what that monster did to him? He's all broken up Gibbs and his beautiful face is all swollen and, and oh my God. Poor Ziva! She must've been hit really hard Gibbs 'cos she's a warrior our Ziva and why oh why do these things keep happening Gibbs?"

Gibbs gave the young woman a comforting hug and replied "I don't know Abbs. Where's Ducky?"

"I'm here Jethro." The medical examiner chose that moment to walk through the inner door where he had been consulting with the ER doctors as to the treatment of the two NCIS Agents.

"I've spoken to the doctor in charge of their care. Anthony suffered a dislocation of the left shoulder that would have been very painful, indeed. He will need to take medication to help with the swelling and the pain." Ducky advised. "He also has some bruising to his face that may keep the young ladies at bay for at least a week or two and he needed sutures in the large gash at the back of his head. The good news is that there is no evidence of a concussion and no facial fractures which is a small miracle considering the pounding he took."

"Oh Poor Tony!" Abby whimpered and McGee moved to place a comforting arm across her shoulders.

"And Ziva, Duck?"

"Ah yes Ziva. She has a rather large contusion on the side of her head; presumably caused when a hard object struck her from behind. This would have disabled our dear girl long enough for Bryce to inject her with Rohypnol. Just like the poor women he murdered it seems."

"That would tie in with what Tony managed to tell me Duck."

"Ziva will need to stay overnight for observation as she is still suffering the affects of the Rohypnol. She will be quite lethargic and confused for another 4-5 hours at least. I did offer to give young Anthony a lift home but he's refusing to leave. I do wish you'd speak with him, Jethro! He really does need to rest after the day he's had and that shoulder must be terribly painful."

"I'll try Duck. McGee, see that Abby gets home safely."

"Sure Boss. Tell Tony and Ziva that we'll see them both tomorrow?" McGee asked.

Gibbs nodded and approached the desk where he showed his badge and was allowed entry to the restricted area. He followed the nurse along the row of curtained off beds and nodded his thanks when she indicated the last cubicle.

Pulling back the curtain a little he found Tony sitting in the hard chair beside Ziva's bed. The younger Agent was holding the hand of the sleeping woman. Lost in thoughts all his own, he stared blindly at his thumb as it traced small circles on the back of her hand.

Taking the opportunity to study his Senior Field Agent, Gibbs noted the bruising along his jaw and the discolouration and swelling around his left eye. There was a small white bandage covering the back of his head where he had received the stitches and his left arm was supported by a sling.

_"He looks like Hell!"_ Gibbs thought.

Gibbs recalled the moment he and McGee had heard the gunshot and the dread that both had felt at what they might find when they reached its source.

Anger burned inside him as he thought of how the night's events might have ended and not for the first time he cursed the younger agents' stubborn refusal to wait for back up.

Tony looked up and to the right and saw his boss standing silently by the curtain. "Hey Boss"

Gibbs moved further into the cubicle and cast an assessing eye over his Mossad liaison officer.

"Tony." He greeted him "How is she?"

"She's sleeping…..Bryce hit her pretty hard and she'll have one hell of a headache tomorrow." Tony sighed and continued. "I've never seen her like this Boss….vulnerable I mean."

"You disobeyed a direct order to wait for backup, DiNozzo!" said Gibbs suddenly angry. "You could have both been killed! Do I have to remind you that we have procedures in place for a reason?"

"You telling me that you wouldn't have done the same thing, Boss? I'm sorry I disobeyed you but I'd do it again tomorrow if the circumstances warranted." Green eyes met blue and the strength and determination in them was unwavering.

The truth in the younger man's statement couldn't be denied. Gibbs knew that- in his place- he wouldn't have hesitated to go in without backup if it meant saving one of his team, his family. The anger left his face and he relaxed his shoulders "You should go home and get some rest. I'll stay with Ziva."

"No…… Thanks Boss but I need to stay."

Gibbs thought about insisting that the younger agent go home but knew it was an argument he wouldn't win. He reached out a hand to brush a stray lock of hair from Ziva's forehead and assured that she was going to be fine, made his way home.

****************************************************************************************************************

A loud gasp followed by panicked breathing brought his head up sharply from where it had been resting on the back of the chair. He blinked quickly and shook his head as he came fully awake and realised that the sounds of distress had come from Ziva lying in the bed.

She had been sleeping peacefully for the last two hours since Gibbs had left and Tony, thanks to the painkillers, had eventually dozed off.

But now the peace was broken and she writhed on the bed, sheets twisting as she moved her legs back and forth as though trying to escape from some unseen foe. Her breaths came in shallow gasps and her head moved from side to side on the pillow.

Realising that she was having a nightmare Tony moved quickly to comfort her. Taking her hand in his he leaned close and whispered "Ziva! Ziva! Shh it's ok, you're safe now."

"Tony?" Ziva opened her eyes and he watched as the fear slowly ebbed from her face and her body relaxed back against the pillows.

"Hey Sweetcheeks…..you were having a bad dream." Tony sat on the edge of her bed and brushed her hair from her face. His hand lingered, he cupped her cheek and turned her face a little to one side to catch the light peering in through the gap in the curtain.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok I think. Though I can not remember what ….…..I felt a terrible pain in my head and.…………….. Bryce was ………..Why can I not remember?…….Oh my God Tony did he …….……?" The disjointed flashes of memory only served to confuse her and the terror in her eyes at the thought of being assaulted ripped his heart in two.

"No! Ziva no, he didn't touch you like that. Hey you don't have to remember now its ok….."

"I saw you and he was holding the gun and….." Ziva shuddered.

Tony shifted sideways and rested his back against the pillows. He lifted his good arm in invitation and after a brief hesitation, Ziva curled into his side and rested her head against his chest.

"Will you….will you stay with me please Tony?"

He pulled her close, gently kissing the top of her head "Go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

The deep even rhythm of his heartbeat quickly lulled her and he smiled when he saw her face relax in sleep.

Resting back against the pillows he raised his hand and traced a finger along her cheekbone. "I couldn't leave if I tried Ziva" he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Navy Exchange **

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any characters mentioned in this story, but I've really enjoyed playing with them.

Rated T

**A/N: This is the final chapter!**** Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed over the last 10 days. I really appreciate your feedback and support! Well here goes…I hope the ending doesn't disappoint. Lyn**

**Chapter 12.**

There was someone standing beside her bed. She didn't know who it was but they were leaning over her and reaching a hand towards her face. Her hand snapped out quickly and gripped the other by the wrist twisting it sharply away. Her other hand slid under the pillow but her weapon was missing!

"Ouch!!" the shocked yelp caused her to open her eyes and stare in confusion at the pretty young woman whose wrist she had caught.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" she had no idea where she was or how she had come to be here.

"Miss David, I am Lieutenant Watkins Ma'am, you are in Bethesda Hospital."

Ziva creased her forehead in concentration but could not recall why she would be here. She quickly released the wrist and raised one hand to her head. There was a very large lump just above her ear and her head was pounding like a drum.

"You were brought in last night by NCIS Miss David. You have a very nasty bump on the head and were suffering from the effects of Rohypnol. The doctors checked you over quite thoroughly and once you are feeling well enough you can be discharged."

Ziva closed her eyes trying desperately to remember. Hazy memories of being held in strong arms as she slept crept into her mind.

"Is there anyone….was there anyone here with me?" Ziva asked tentatively.

"No, I'm not aware of anyone Ma'am but I've only just come on duty. Now how's the pain? I can give you something to help ease it a little?" The young nurse handed her 2 tablets and a glass of water and Ziva dutifully swallowed them before lying back against the pillows.

*************************************************************************************************************

"Hey Ziva! Glad to see you're finally awake sleepy head!" Ziva opened her eyes sometime later to see Abby standing by her bed smiling brightly.

"Abby? What time is it?"

"Just after 0800. Oh my God we were so worried about you! And Ducky? He insisted on being there when they were treating you and Tony 'cos - you being NCIS Special Agents and all - well not that you're an NCIS Special Agent 'cos you're Mossad really but still you are part of Gibbs team which makes you NCIS." Abby gabbled with excitement.

Ziva narrowed her eyes and tried hard to concentrate on what Abby was saying.

"Abby, what happened?"

"Don't you remember? Of course you wouldn't would you? 'Cos one of the effects of Rohypnol is the inability to remember and from what I hear you got a really big dose. We arrested the wrong man. Bryce was the murderer Ziva. He attacked you when you were leaving the Gym last night. Lucky for you though, 'cos Tony was already on his way back to Annapolis to get you."

Abby paused just long enough to draw breath. "Poor Tony. Gibbs is really, really angry with him Ziva 'cos he broke the golden rule and disobeyed a direct order."

"What do you mean Abby? What Rule?"

"Well Tony knew that Bryce had you, you see and he went all Jack Bauer and rushed in without back up."

"Jack Bauer Abby?" Now Ziva was really confused.

"Yeah you know…24! Anyway, Tony refused to wait for Gibbs and Timmy to arrive and he fought Bryce with his bare hands! By the time they arrived it was all over."

Ziva gasped "All over! Tony....is he ok?"

"He's pretty broken up Ziva. He got a dislocated shoulder and some awful bruising on his face.

I told him to go home and get a good rest and I'd look after you."

"You mean last night Abby?"

"No, this morning silly! He's been here all night which is really sweet really 'cos his shoulder must be killing him. He called me this morning and asked me to bring you some clean clothes."

"Where is he now Abby?"

"He left about an hour ago Ziva. Now….are you ready to go 'cos I can help you get dressed and I'll drive you home." As she spoke Abby removed some clean clothing from a bag and laid them on the chair.

"Thank you Abby but I would like to go straight to NCIS."

"Ziva no! Tony was very clear. He said I had to take you straight home and put you to bed."

"Abby….please?"

***************************************************************************************************************

The elevator pinged as the doors opened and he stepped out into the main office and walked determinedly toward his desk.

"Tony…shouldn't you be at home?" asked McGee who looked rather worse for wear himself after his run in with Graham. "How's the shoulder?"

"Shoulders fine Probie but you look like you've been beaten to a McPulp!" his eyes narrowed as he recalled the younger man lying gasping on the floor.

"In fact last night you looked more like a Blueberry Slushee, pretty colour but goes to water when it gets hot!"

McGee rolled his eyes. _'Yeah, maybe Tony was fine after all.'_

Tony leaned closer to inspect the damage on Tim's face "What have I told you about leading with your chin Probie?" McGee raised a hand and ran it gingerly along his jaw line wincing slightly at the bruising there.

"Oh and I suppose the bruises on your face are because you 'ducked and weaved' so well Tony?" the younger agent countered.

Tony feigned a wounded look "They don't count McPunching bag. I bruise easily. Besides, you should've seen the other guy!"

"I did Tony I did."

When McGee and Gibbs had arrived on the scene last night, it was evident that Tony had quite literally had to fight for both his and Ziva's lives. He couldn't help but feel a renewed respect for his senior agent. Not for the first time, he wondered if he would have chosen to take on Bryce alone or if he would have waited for back up.

Tony walked to his desk and slung his backpack on the chair. "Where's the Boss?"

"He's downstairs with Ducky. They're going over the autopsy results for Bryce."

Tony paused and looked over to Ziva's empty desk.

"Ziva looks good considering" said Tim.

Tony's head came up quickly. "You've seen her this morning?"

"Oh yeah Tony." McGee's eyes lit up as he recalled Ziva's entrance a half hour earlier. "I believe you asked Abby to bring her some clean clothes? Well she sure did. A black miniskirt, a 'Brain Matter' T-shirt and 4 inch platforms!" he said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Tony's jaw dropped as a mental picture of Ziva wearing Abby's clothes flashed into his brain.

"You're kidding? How did she look?"

"Caused quite a stir in the office believe me." He said wistfully. "Then she changed into something from her locker." The disappointment in his voice was tangible.

"Is she still here?" Tony asked looking around.

McGee raised an eyebrow and answered slowly "Yeah Tony……. She's upstairs in MTAC. Secure call to Tel Aviv I believe."

Tony twisted around, looked up to the balcony above him and stared at the door leading to the nerve centre of NCIS.

'_She's calling her father.'_

Tony face dropped, he sunk down into his chair and stared at the wooden surface of his desktop, recalling the words she had said just 2 days ago.

"_I think that I will accept the position in Tel Aviv. As soon as this investigation is over I intend to resign."_

"Tony? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Probie. Just gotta get this report typed up." he dragged the keyboard towards him and started laboriously typing with his one good hand.

Over the next hour, Tony carefully detailed the events of the previous night and placed a copy on Gibbs' desk. He had sent more than a few glances toward MTAC but the door didn't open and she didn't come downstairs.

'_What's taking so long?'_ He wondered for the tenth time.

"Didn't need to see you today DiNozzo" Gibbs commented as he strode into the bullpen.

He stopped in front of Tony's desk and subjected him to a thorough scrutiny. The younger agent looked a little better this morning although the bruising on his face was turning an interesting shade of purple. He noted the narrowed eyes of his Senior Field Agent, probably a combination of pain and lack of sleep.

"You finished with that report Tony?"

"Ah..yeah Boss but I.."

"Go home, get some rest."

"Boss, I'm just waiting for...." Gibbs followed Tony 's eyes as they were drawn involuntarily to the floor above and the closed door of MTAC.

"Tony....... take the rest of day." Clear blue eyes met and held green and the message that passed between them was unmistakable. "I don't want either of you back here until you've worked this out."

Tony opened his mouth to protest but closed it quickly when he saw the expression on Gibbs face. He knew that look and it was no good arguing, he bent to retrieve his backpack and after one more look toward MTAC, made his way to the elevator.

"DiNozzo!" Tony paused half way and turned to face his boss. "Don't screw this up."

***************************************************************************************************************

It was just after 7pm when Tony knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. He heard her moving around inside and then the door swung open and she was there. He quickly took in the shadows around her eyes and the pallor of her face before holding aloft the bags containing Thai take-out.

"I brought dinner and a couple of movies. Thought you might like some company?"

Ziva searched his face; she saw the dark bruises, the swelling around his eye and his left arm supported by a sling.

'_He does not look so bad.' _She thought. She had made McGee give her a very detailed report of Tony's injuries and what he had done to save her from Bryce.

Smiling tiredly she stepped back to allow him to enter the apartment. "Thank you Tony. I did not have the energy to make something yet."

Moving into the kitchen, Ziva collected plates and glasses and they settled side by side on the couch to eat, each of them wanting to say so much but not certain how to begin.

Replete, Ziva pushed her plate away and sat back, her hand resting on her stomach "That was delicious Tony. Was your favourite Pizza restaurant closed today?" she teased.

Tony laughed a little and replied "Ah…no as a matter of fact I thought you might prefer something a little different." Collecting the plates with one hand he carried them into the kitchen and set them into the sink, running water over them.

He paused on his return to the living room; Ziva had folded her legs up onto the lounge and was staring off into space lost in thought. He shifted slightly and the movement caught her attention. Looking up she saw him leaning against the doorframe and patted the cushion beside her in invitation.

"I have to thank you Tony, for what you did last night, with Bryce I mean. Abby said that you were like a Jack Bauer yes?" she said, not quite understanding.

Tony grinned at Abby's comparison and shrugged. "Gibbs and the Probie were right behind me."

"I am told that you did not wait for back up? You took a very big risk Tony." Ziva thought about how it could have ended and shuddered.

Tony reached out with his good arm and drew her back to lie against him, his chin resting on the top of her head, his fingers intertwining with hers. "You're my partner Ziva. We're a team. You know I'll always have your six."

Ziva relaxed against him and closing her eyes briefly, recalled being held this way the night before. "Abby told me that you stayed last night, at the hospital Tony."

"Yeah Ziva I did. You were pretty out of it and I….. well I didn't want you to wake up during the night alone."

She squeezed his hand. "I remember….I thought I had dreamed it."

A small silence stretched between them before Tony took a deep breath and asked "So…. I went into the office this morning to do my report and McGee told me that you were up in MTAC. I take it you called your father?"

"Yes Tony I did call him. I had to give him my answer about returning to Mossad."

"Ah.. Yes. The promotion. Well I understand….as you said, you would be mad to pass it up."

Ziva twisted in his arms to look directly at him "Tony. I told him that I was not going to accept the position. I told him that I want to stay here at NCIS" she hesitated "………..with you."

"You did?" a brilliant grin lit his face.

"He was very angry." Ziva winced.

"He'll get over it." Tony closed the gap between them and kissed her lightly on the mouth. "I'm glad you're staying Ziva" He cupped her face with his hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

Ziva raised her arms around his neck and dragged his head back down to hers. Tony deepened the kiss for a few minutes but then pulled away to announce with excitement.

"But just in case, I did have a plan!!!"

"You did?" Ziva watched him warily. "What plan?"

"Well you see….. I figured if you _really_ wanted to go off and play the assassin again, that I would just have to go with you. I mean……we're a team right?"

Ziva was laughing now. "Really Tony? You would leave NCIS?"

"Yes really……so……. with that in mind….." Tony reached across to the bag he had left on the coffee table and with a flourish, whipped out a DVD. "I brought along this movie that I _really_ think you need to see Zee-vah!"

"Tony wha.."

"It's called Mr. & Mrs. Smith, stars Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie - of course both of them INcredibly good looking! - Directed by Doug Liman in 2005."

"_Anyway_, they play these married assassins right? and there's this _really SMOKING HOT sex_ scene." his voice rose along with his enthusiasm.

Ziva laughed some more as he continued "Well, I think - with plenty of practice of course - that we could……" The only way Ziva could think to stop him was to press her mouth to his and he responded wholeheartedly.

When they both came up for air she asked. "And just what is on the second DVD Tony?"

"Ahhh yes, the other DVD. Well…..somebody told me that you were dressed 'a la Abby Scuito' this morning…….This I just had to see right?……so I got McGee to pull the security tapes and he burned me this…" Tony held the DVD between his fingers and wriggled his eyebrows. "Could be the first in a whole new series of movies for my collection. Ooph!"

Ziva jabbed a well aimed elbow into his ribs as she made a grab for the DVD and he groaned with pain. "Oh my wounds..…"

"Oh Tony I am sorry!" instantly contrite she set about taking his mind off the pain. A few minutes later Ziva pulled away and reached for the first DVD that had slipped forgotten from his fingers.

Holding it up to inspect the cover she turned it over in her hand and sized him up from head to toe with her most sultry look. "So Tony…..about that scene in the movie….?"

**THE END**


End file.
